<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Providence of the Snake by naeuioneonenine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542371">Providence of the Snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuioneonenine/pseuds/naeuioneonenine'>naeuioneonenine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Requited Love, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuioneonenine/pseuds/naeuioneonenine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jaemin can remember, he's been odd. He's been able to change the shapes of his face, the colour of his eyes and hair, and, much to his family's disappointment, has no interest in being a perfect Slytherin son. Now, well into his sixth year at Hogwarts, he's got pink hair, a pygmy puffskein, and a blossoming crush on a Hufflepuff boy.<br/>All things considered, he thinks he's doing pretty well for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Providence of the Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For prompt #00219 in the '00 Fic Fest round two!<br/>My original prompt was: </p><p>"Pureblood Slytherin Jaemin has a legacy that he needs to maintain. His parents’ plan include: a) graduating from Hogwarts with flying colours, b) finding a prim and proper pureblood girl to settle down with and c) maintain the bloodline. Falling in love with the Muggleborn Hufflepuff prefect Lee Jeno does not really fit into this plan."</p><p>To the prompter: I changed up quite a bit of the prompt! Switched around some roles (first on accident and then on purpose) but I hope you still like it! It's also...  much bigger the plot kind of got away from me!!^^;</p><p>For warnings, some violence throughout, anxiety/panic attacks, as well as some sexual content ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The headmaster says an inaudible name, faceless and shadowy in the back of the Great Hall. A figure, features indiscernible, steps up to the chair, wrapping careful fingers around the edges of an impossibly old and well-worn hat. It grumbles as it’s lifted and settled over raven feather hair. There’s a moment of silence in the hall, tense like a rubber band, and it snaps as the hat announces: </p><p>“<em>Hufflepuff!” </em></p><p>The figure looks straight at Jaemin, face shifting and blurry, and Jaemin wakes up with a gasp, blinking the remnants of the dream away. It lingers, the way the… boy? Thing?... had looked at him, bright yellow robes swimming in his vision.</p><p>“Another dream?” </p><p>Donghyuck’s perched on the edge of his bed, already dressed. He’s playing with the end of his tie, flipping it back and forth between his fingers.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaemin says, closing his eyes. </p><p>“With the thing?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Was your dad in it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Donghyuck says and pulls Jaemin to sitting. “At least it wasn’t a nightmare this time.”</p><p>“Right.” Jaemin looks at his lap and then sighs again. He flops back down on the bed and rolls around, kicking his feet out. Donghyuck ducks to avoid a flailing leg and laughs.</p><p>“Up, dreamer boy. We’re gonna miss breakfast.”</p><p>“We’re not going to miss breakfast,” Jaemin grumbles, “we never miss breakfast. We haven’t missed breakfast in six years.”</p><p>“Today could be the day.”</p><p>“It’s not going to be.”</p><p>Their argument continues all the way from the dungeon to the Great Hall, the paintings watching curiously as they bicker over Donghyuck’s inability to sleep in on weekends versus his penchant for being late to class on weekdays and his somehow miraculous talent of still making it in time for breakfast. </p><p>The hallways are busy, full of students bustling in and out of the Great Hall. Donghyuck switches topics, complaining about some essay homework that Professor Cho assigned in Charms. </p><p>“I’m not letting you copy mine,” Jaemin says, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes, sliding onto the bench at the Slytherin table.</p><p>“I was not going to even ask you,” he huffs, and then turns to Chenle, who’s watching them from over the comic book he’s reading. “Chenle—”</p><p>“No,” Chenle deadpans, shoving the rest of his toast in his mouth. “I’m not even in the same Charms class as you.”</p><p>“But you’re a genius,” Donghyuck wheedles, “some kind of prodigy. You’d understand, it’s just about the theory behind the gestures for different spells.”</p><p>“You’re right, I do understand that, and I could write your essay as well as go into why nonverbal magic shouldn’t work but does.”</p><p>“Great! So—”</p><p>“But I’m not going to,” Chenle finishes with a shit-eating grin, and Donghyuck groans, dropping his forehead to the table and holding out his hand until Jaemin hands him a plate. </p><p>“I don’t get why you’re so cruel to me, I practically raised you—”</p><p>Their arguing continues and Jaemin tunes them out, watching the students around them. The Great Hall is filled with sounds of chatter, clinking utensils, and the thrumming undercurrent of held breaths, waiting.</p><p>The heralds of the post arriving are the cacophony of noise that descends from the ceiling, the pattering of paws across stone, and the squeaking of rodents weaving between tables, along with the occasional slap of webbed feet as animals roam the hall in search of their owners, many with packages or letters clutched in claws or beaks.</p><p>There’s a sense of comfort in the chaos, the familiar sounds filling the hall. Donghyuck’s cat slinks between their legs, weaving around Jaemin’s ankle once before leaping like a blot of ink into Donghyuck’s lap, dropping a tiny box into his hand that expands with a poof into a package, ornate and cerulean blue just like everything else his brother sends him. Chenle’s owl lands on his shoulder, empty-beaked, and pecks at his ears until he breaks off some of his toast to give to it. </p><p>There’s another, smaller poof, and Jaemin’s puffskein drops into his hands. It’s pastel pink and Jaemin coos, brushing through its fur. </p><p>“Hello snookins, did you bring me anything today?” He ignores Donghyuck rolling his eyes. The fuzzy creature squeaks and burps and hiccups a folded square of paper into Jaemin’s palm. “Thank you, sweetie,” Jaemin says, because even if Donghyuck still thinks it’s absurd that Jaemin chose an Apparating pygmy puff as his companion, Jaemin loves the little thing. It rolls around on his wrist and then settles after Jaemin makes sure it has some snacks. </p><p>The letter expands and Chenle peers over curiously. “Who’s it from?”</p><p>Jaemin hates how easy it is to ruin a good morning. “Guess.”</p><p>“Why’s he sending you a letter? He sent you one just last week to remind you, again, to study for your exams that aren’t for another six months,” Donghyuck drawls, stroking the silky coat of his cat, who blinks in Jaemin’s direction. He blinks back.</p><p>“Who knows anymore? What’d Taeyong send you?”</p><p>Donghyuck frowns in a way that Jaemin knows means the topic of his father will definitely come up again, but humours the subject change regardless. His brother is off doing some official research for undiscovered maladies, and periodically sends him souvenirs. He reads the letter Taeyong sent to him out loud, detailing his most recent trip, and Jaemin nods along, grateful.</p><p>He wishes it could be that easy, but every piece of mail his father sends to anyone is accompanied by a spell that lets him know when the recipient has received and opened it, which is great and very helpful for Ministry work but not for Jaemin. So he breaks the wax seal, watching it slowly turn from green to grey to signify it’s been opened. </p><p>It’s just a letter; it’s always only just a letter. His father isn’t one for gifts unless he thinks they will better Jaemin in some way, and even less for sentiments, because the letter simply opens with his name.</p><p>“What’s it say?” Donghyuck asks. Chenle pretends to be distracted by the block of amber Taeyong sent, sigils glittering and shifting inside the petrified sap. </p><p>“The usual,” Jaemin says, sighing. “Why haven't I sent them an update recently, am I going to be head boy next year like he was, have I picked which department I want to work in, oh, this is new, he asked if there were any pureblood Slytherin girls I’m interested in because it’s time to start thinking about <em> future family ties </em>, quote-unquote.” Donghyuck laughs and even Chenle snickers. Jaemin continues, “Also a reminder to send a letter to my mother, and to stop evading his questions.” The letter ends with his father’s lavish signature, no words of closing or encouragement. </p><p>“Well,” Donghyuck says, as Jaemin folds the letter back up, “at least it’s not a howler this time.”</p><p>“I think I prefer the howlers,” Chenle interjects, “at least it’s something passionate. Makes me think that maybe Mr. Na does actually have emotions.”</p><p>“Unlikely,” Jaemin sighs, holding out his hand to let his puffskein play with the family ring around his index finger. “He probably gets someone else to write those for him.”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t want to meet whoever writes them—” Chenle gets interrupted by a distant shout, and then a toad lands in Jaemin’s porridge. </p><p>There’s a moment of silence, and then a Gryffindor student lunges across the table, elbow digging into a loaf of bread and shouldering Donghyuck out of the way. </p><p>“Sorry,” he says breathlessly. “Sorry, so sorry, come here, butter, come here—”</p><p>“Butter?” Jaemin asks, because it’s the only question that comes out. He glances down at the toad. “It’s covered in porridge, not butter.”</p><p>The Gryffindor blinks at Jaemin, eyes flicking between him and the toad, hand shooting out to snatch it from his bowl. “Um, no. Butter is his name. My—my toad. His name is Butter. Because he’s hard to hold on to.”</p><p>“Jisung,” Chenle groans, grabbing the crimson lining of his robes and yanking him back, “you know better than to let go of Butter during breakfast.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” the Gryffindor, Jisung, mutters petulantly, frowning down at the toad in his hands. “He’s slippery, you know that. I swear I was holding on to him.”</p><p>Jaemin barely restrains himself from cooing out loud. Donghyuck glances at him and rolls his eyes. “You can’t adopt him.”</p><p>“But Hyuck,” Jaemin whines, eyeing the way Jisung is looking at them, confused, gaze switching from Jaemin to Donghyuck to Chenle and then back to his toad. “Look at how cute he is.”</p><p>“It’s just… it’s just a toad,” Jisung mumbles, taking a napkin from the table and carefully wiping the porridge off of Butter.</p><p>“He doesn’t mean the toad,” Chenle says, going back to his breakfast and comic book. “He means you, Sungie.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jisung’s face colours, cheeks going bright red. “Um—That’s—”</p><p>“Jisung! Did you catch Butter yet? You’re going to be late for Potions!” someone says from another pair of students who are approaching their table, one dressed in navy and the other in yellow.</p><p>The Ravenclaw who spoke frowns fondly at Jisung. “How’d Butter end up all the way over here? You’ve got to hold on to him better.”</p><p>“Sorry, Renjun.” Jisung steps back, giving Jaemin and Chenle a sheepish smile. “Um, thanks. For.... something? Chenle, I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chenle says, and then, “Make sure to give me my Charms notes back.”</p><p>Donghyuck squawks indignantly, immediately going after Chenle, while Jaemin stares at the Hufflepuff before him, enamoured.</p><p>He’s pretty, really pretty, white blond hair curling over his forehead. His jaw and brows are sharp, eyes bright and curved as he smiles at Jisung. Jaemin beams at him when he glances over, nodding briefly in his direction. And then they’re gone, the Ravenclaw tugging Jisung along by the wrist while the Gryffindor clutches the toad in his other hand. The Hufflepuff lingers just a second more, one last look, and then follows them out of the hall. When he turns back to his friends, Donghyuck is still dramatically berating Chenle for sharing his notes with Jisung and not with him while Chenle ignores him, barely disguising the mirth in his eyes. </p><p>After they finish eating, they part ways, Chenle off to the Transfiguration classroom while Jaemin trails after Donghyuck towards Divination. </p><p>“Do you think Professor Bae is in a good mood today?” Donghyuck asks, and Jaemin shrugs. She is, and the rest of the day passes as normal.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jaemin dreams again. He comes into the dream standing, world tilting around him. There’s a dark room stretching in all directions, and a muffled voice telling him to <em> run. </em>So he does, and the dream passes in snapshots. He can feel the damp stone beneath his bare feet. The odour of mildew hangs in the air. There are dripping sounds and his own heavy breaths echoing off the walls. He slips on something slimy and wet, and something with sharp fingernails grabs his ankle, yanking him back down onto that stone and into the darkness. The last thing he sees is jet black fingers reaching up his legs.</p><p>He shoots upright in his bed, panting, and tries to control his heart. The room slowly comes into focus, and he can hear the gentle lapping of the lake against the high windows through which pale moonlight filters. Donghyuck snores quietly to his left, and Chenle is lying spread eagle across his bed just as he had when they retired, pyjamas wrinkled around his waist. </p><p>Jaemin stares at the gauzy emerald curtains, and accepts that he probably won’t be able to sleep again. That’s becoming more and more common these days.</p><p>He swings his legs over the side of the bed, flicking the covers off, and barely stifles a scream. Where usually his own pale hand should be gripping the blankets, there is instead a clawed thing dripping in black. It curls into the fabric, leaving smudges on the sheets. He stares at his not-hand in horror, flexing his fingers to watch the claws move one by one. The black creeps up his arm, streaks of obsidian taking the place of thin blue veins. The texture of his skin changes, twisting anticlockwise around his wrist in oily waves.</p><p>He’s not dreaming, and yet he’s transformed somehow into the monster that dragged him across the floor in his sleep and he barely realises he’s practically hyperventilating until another, very human hand rests on top of his.</p><p>“Come on, Jaemin,” Donghyuck whispers, voice scratched from sleep. “You’re human, you know this. Change back.”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes snap to Donghyuck, and past his shoulder he catches sight of himself in the mirror, unrecognisable and covered in darkness.</p><p>“Oh god,” he gasps, and Donghyuck takes his chin, pulling him back. </p><p>“You’ve morphed unconsciously,” Donghyuck murmurs, and his hand is clean, not covered in the ink Jaemin feels dripping off his skin. “Focus, Jaemin.”</p><p>Morphed. </p><p>“Oh.” Jaemin exhales, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, remembering what he looks like and letting the simulacrum fade away. </p><p>“There you go.” Donghyuck lets go of him and sits on the bed. Jaemin watches in the mirror as his image shifts back into himself. “What happened? You haven’t accidentally morphed in a while.”</p><p>“I dreamt I was running from a creature that looked like that,” Jaemin answers, staring down at his own hands and curling his fingers to make sure they’re really his. “It was really dark and damp. But I could barely see.”</p><p>Donghyuck frowns, leaning back. “What do you think it means? Are they prophecies? Or some other sort of Sight?”</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. He doesn’t have an answer, not really. He tells Donghyuck, “You should go back to sleep. You need it for practice tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can hit a bludger with my eyes shut,” Donghyuck says, only half-bragging. “Don’t worry about me. You should try to rest, too. Don’t think I haven’t noticed just how little you’ve been sleeping.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to.” Jaemin picks at a nonexistent thread on his pyjamas. “I’m gonna go for a walk. Try and clear my mind.”</p><p>Donghyuck looks at him for a moment, evaluating. Jaemin sends him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Okay. Don’t get in too much trouble,” Donghyuck finally says, slipping back to his own bed.</p><p>“I won’t. I’ll just flash my shiny prefect badge at anyone who asks.” Jaemin grins, sliding his robes on and making sure his prefect pin is right side up on his lapel. Donghyuck rolls his eyes but waves a hand in his direction.</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>Jaemin casts a final glance in his mirror, twisting his hands, and walks out of their room. He stops for a moment in front of the huge windows taking up an entire wall of the dungeons, watching the weak light of the moon flicker through the glass, diluted by water. A mermaid floats by, wild green-grey hair drifting around her face in thick strands. She stares at him, unblinking, yellow eyes glowing in the dark. There’s a band of what looks to be fish bones strung around her neck, and they sway as she moves. After a moment of eye contact she bares her teeth, broken canines fit haphazardly together. Jaemin grins back, stretching his own mouth into a wide imitation of a shark’s, razor sharp teeth stacked in rows splitting his face. The mermaid seems slightly taken aback, and then laughs, bubbles of air twisting in the water. She nods once, and then floats away as leisurely as she had come, her dorsal fin swishing behind her.</p><p>The mermaids are funny creatures, Jaemin muses, slipping out of the door. They’re simultaneously curious and aloof, purposefully swimming past the windows to try and catch a student doing something odd, or just to show off their tails and macabre jewelry. Strange, vain, and violent. More like humans than they’d want to be, he thinks, aimlessly making his way through the dungeons. The castle is familiar to him now, nodding at portraits who are still awake and hiding from the ones he knows will snitch on him.</p><p>As a first year he thought Hogwarts might just be the biggest place he’d ever seen, but time has made it his home. Jaemin finds comfort in the twisting staircases, the towering ceilings, the flickering lights in their sconces on the walls. As a prefect, he’s walked these halls looking out for lost or sneaking students, sending the good ones back to bed with a gentle note of caution and taking the bad ones back to their dorms with a stern warning (sometimes just to scare the first years). When Professor Bae had announced he would be a prefect back in year four, dark eyes picking his reaction apart, the entire common room had erupted into confused chaos. Not that Jaemin was ever particularly disruptive, but he’s certainly not as well behaved as the prefects from years before.</p><p>“It’ll be good for you,” she had said, waving a hand. “Sometimes we need to be reminded that even those we look up to have been in our places before. I trust you’ll do a good job.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Jaemin answered, because there wasn’t anything else to say. And he was awarded the title, badge, and responsibilities as easily as that. Being a prefect was nice, especially at times like this where he might technically be breaking the rules, out far past curfew, but with enough of a good cause to justify using his position. Or so he figures.</p><p>The halls are empty, aside from the occasional ghost that floats through the walls, and Jaemin thinks over his dream. He’s always had a vivid imagination (<em> That boy always has his head in the clouds, </em>he’d hear the housekeeper say to the gardener with a sigh), so fantastic dreams are not unfamiliar or strange to him. They’re rarely so horrifying though, he muses, and usually far less mysterious. </p><p>He’s so busy thinking that he doesn’t see the student who hurriedly turns the corner at the same time as him, slamming right into Jaemin’s forehead. </p><p>“Ow,” the other student hisses, clutching at his head. Jaemin steps back, stunned, and rubs at his face where they collided. “What are you doing—” The student, a Hufflepuff, begins to say before his gaze falls on Jaemin’s badge. “Oh— you’re a— sorry,” he rushes, waving his hands. Jaemin just keeps looking at him. </p><p>He’s sort of familiar, barely, in the way Jamein feels like he’s brushed past him in the halls or caught sight across dinner. He’s pretty, the light casting shadows across his cheeks and softening the line of his jaw. There’s a little freckle on his cheekbone, sat just beneath expressive eyes that have gone wide with worry. His hair is hidden by the hood of his robe, yellow peeking out past his skin. Jaemin knows he’s being obvious but lets the silence hang for another moment while staring, transfixed.</p><p>“Um,” the Hufflepuff says awkwardly, “I know. I’m out past curfew, but, um, please, if you could just let this slide? I’m just— just heading back to my dormitory. I promise. I have a good reason, honestly.”</p><p>Jaemin blinks at him because the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. The Hufflepuff goes quiet, fidgeting.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“What’s your name,” Jaemin blurts out, the first question that comes to mind. “And what are you doing awake?”</p><p>“I know you’re a prefect and all but—” He looks so concerned that Jaemin briefly forgets he’s supposed to pretend he’s on patrol. “Please,” the other finishes sheepishly.</p><p>Jaemin takes a second too long to remember where he’s seen this Hufflepuff before.</p><p>“Oh!” He says, clapping his hands together, and the sound echoes in the empty hallway. The student winces. “You’re the Hufflepuff that’s friends with that cute Gryffindor with the toad named Butter.”</p><p>“Gryf— oh, you mean Jisung? Uh, yeah—”</p><p>“I saw you this morning! With the Ravenclaw.” Jaemin beams at him.</p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you! I’m—” </p><p>“Not to be rude, or anything, but can you just please tell me if I’m in trouble or not?” The boy shifts uneasily. “I really should be getting back to my dormitory.”</p><p>“I’ll let you go,” Jaemin says, holding a finger up before the Hufflepuff can thank him, “on one condition.”</p><p>“Can prefects do that—” </p><p>“Tell me your name,” Jaemin finishes, hoping it sounds as smooth as he imagines. “And I won’t say anything about this.”</p><p>“My… name?” The boy blinks at him quizzically for a moment, and then chuckles. “My name is Jeno Lee.”</p><p>“I’m Jaemin Na. Nice to meet you, Jeno.” Jaemin grins, inclining his head. “Now you should get going before a prefect who’s actually on patrol catches you.” Jeno makes the most adorable confused sound Jaemin has ever heard and Jaemin laughs. “And not just one who’s also out on a midnight stroll.”</p><p>“You…” Jeno starts, and then just shakes his head, a bemused smile barely curving the corners of his eyes. “Nice to meet you, Jaemin Na. I hope you can walk off whatever’s bothering you. Have a good night,” he says, dipping his head. And then he turns away with a flash of the bright yellow lining of his robes. Jaemin watches and waves when Jeno glances back one more time before turning the corner.</p><p>“I wish it was that easy,” Jaemin answers to no one. He sighs. “But I don’t think I can walk this one off.”</p><p>He tries regardless, wandering the halls and stairways, ducking to avoid the roaming path of the caretaker and her tiny dog.</p><p>Slowly pacing through the castle, Jaemin watches the sky change from midnight black to navy to early-morning orange. He returns to the Slytherin dormitory only moments before the first students begin to stir, slipping into bed and feigning sleep. Chenle and Donghyuck immediately start an argument about something Donghyuck said the night before. Jaemin hears Chenle get in one final quip before ducking out the door, leaving Donghyuck grumbling to himself.</p><p>“I know you’re awake,” he says, voice much nearer than before. Jaemin puts on a show of waking up by yawning and dramatically stretching. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Did you manage to get any sleep after your nightmare?”</p><p>“Y—” </p><p>“Don’t bother lying to me,” Donghyuck interrupts, waving a hand. “I can already tell you didn’t.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles at him sheepishly. “I didn’t. I ended up just walking around for a while.”</p><p>“You better not doze off during Potions again,” Donghyuck warns, adjusting the tie around his neck. Jaemin reaches up to smooth the collar down. Donghyuck swats his hand away. “Let’s go. We’re going to be late to breakfast.”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head, climbing out of bed and reaching for his robes. “We’re not going to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>They aren’t late to breakfast, but Chenle is, rushing into the Grand Hall with a crooked tie that Jaemin fixes immediately upon him sitting down. He grumbles a thanks, swatting Jaemin’s hands away when he tries to fix his disheveled hair.</p><p>“What’s got you in such a mess,” Donghyuck asks, amused. “You were even up early.”</p><p>Chenle sucks a cheek in and looks down at the table, loading his plate with more food than he usually eats. “Nothing. I just had some things I had to take care of. To do. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I wasn’t worried before but maybe I should be.” Donghyuck moves the toast just out of Chenle’s reach until he notices and lunges over the table for it.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He snags a piece of bread and shoves it into his mouth, ignoring Donghyuck’s continued questioning. Jaemin watches the blush on the youngest’s face rise. </p><p>Professor Boa says some words from the dias, just about some of the upcoming events and an update on the Quidditch schedule, and then breakfast begins in earnest. Fall is well underway, and the Halloween decorations are starting to show up in the Grand Hall, pumpkins stacked in corners and floating candles taking on flickering, glowing orange hues. Professor Kwon (<em> Boa, </em> her voice says in Jaemin’s mind, <em> call me Professor Boa. Professor Kwon was my father.) </em>decided to use the entire month of October to slowly phase in the décor, all leading up to the famous Halloween celebration put on by the teachers every year. </p><p>He tunes back into the conversation at the table in time to hear Chenle ask, “Would you guys mind if um, some of my friends joined us?”</p><p>Jaemin raises an eyebrow. Chenle is rarely hesitant to ask for things he wants so he must actually be nervous about it. “For breakfast? Of course,” he says over Donghyuck’s immediate gut reaction to be a pain in the ass. “Of course they can. Your friends are always welcome. Are they from Quidditch?”</p><p>Chenle looks relieved. “Yeah—” </p><p>“I hope there aren’t any Gryffindors,” Donghyuck huffs, crossing his arms. “I won’t forget—” </p><p>“Won’t forget what?” Donghyuck leans his head back to the unamused face of Mark Lee, standing behind him with a frown. “Do you have something against Gryffindors?” </p><p>Chenle rolls his eyes but brightens with the new arrivals, shoving Donghyuck over to make room. Someone peeks out from behind Mark, smiling at Chenle and clambouring awkwardly onto the bench next to him.</p><p>“Oh!” Jaemin says, beaming. “Ji-something. Jiseon? What was your name? You have Butter!”</p><p>“Jisung,” the Gryffindor says, rubbing the back of his head. “And yes. Sorry about yesterday, again. Sometimes he just gets away from me. I hope he didn’t ruin anyone’s porridge.”</p><p>“No worries at all.” Jaemin immediately starts making up a plate for this gangly tall adorably awkward newcomer. “Do you like toasties?” </p><p>“Um, yes,” Jisung says, seeming a little dazed. “But I can get my own—” </p><p>Jaemin tsks. “Nonsense. You look like you don’t eat enough. Hello, Mark, nice to see you. Sit down!”</p><p>Mark breaks his staring contest with Donghyuck, the head boy’s face still stony. “I’m not sure if I want to sit at a table with people who are prejudiced—” </p><p>“Oh, stuff it,” Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes. “Gryffindor beat Slytherin last season in the semifinals. I don’t care what colour your robes are but if you beat my team at Quidditch…” He sniffs, making space on the bench anyway. “That’s unacceptable. At least until we beat you again.”</p><p>“What—” </p><p>Jaemin waves a hand. “Last fall he insisted he hated Ravenclaw for a full month. Our Hyuckie is just very competitive. You’re welcome to sit here. He’ll get over it.”</p><p>“Betrayed by my own housemate,” Donghyuck groans, clutching his chest. “I’ll never forgive you, Jaemin.”</p><p>“And a drama queen,” Chenle adds, rolling his eyes. “Is Renjun coming?”</p><p>“Yeah, him and Jeno will be here in a few minutes,” Mark says, sitting down with one final odd glance at Donghyuck. “Renjun got caught up in a debate with some of the other Ravenclaws about the new door password.”</p><p>“Jeno?” Jaemin perks up in interest, sliding the completed plate in front of Jisung, who thanks him and then turns back to talking to Chenle. “The Hufflepuff?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mark relaxes, taking the bowl that Donghyuck offers him, grumbling something about Gryffindors under his breath. “He’s switching some classes around next month so he had to meet with Professor Cho about it.”</p><p>“How do you know Jeno?” Chenle leans around Jisung and stares intently at Jaemin, who realises his mistake. “I’ve never introduced you.”</p><p>“Um,” he says, because he wasn’t technically on duty last night and the Head Boy has access to all of the prefect schedules. “He was—” </p><p>“I met him yesterday at breakfast,” someone interrupts him, sitting down at Jaemin’s side. “Only briefly though. I’m surprised you remember me.”</p><p>“How could I forget,” Jaemin instinctively responds, grinning. Jeno smiles back, eyes creasing. Chenle’s brows furrow. </p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“Interesting indeed,” another voice adds from the other side of Jeno, and the Ravenclaw, Renjun, steals a piece of Mark’s breakfast. “Sorry we’re late. Xiaojun thinks I’m using the wrong reasoning to get to the answer to the door so I had to explain it to him.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Chenle says, waving a hand. “Anyways. That’s everyone right?”</p><p>“Except Yangyang. He’s going to be a bit later, he needed to go back to his dorm to take care of—”</p><p>Chenle turns a delighted smirk to Renjun, who immediately frowns and opens his mouth to defend himself. “And what exactly did he need to do in his dorm? That you’re privy to.”</p><p>Renjun splutters, face red, and Jaemin laughs, unrestrained. Jeno joins him, teeth sparkling in the flickering candlelight from the suspended jack-o-lanterns. It’s nice, Jaemin thinks, and gets to work learning about all the new additions.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle’s friends join them regularly after that, sometimes just some of them and sometimes the entire group, squashing around the end of one of their house’s tables. Jaemin quickly gets used to the new antics and dynamics, laughing at the way Donghyuck intentionally pisses Renjun off and the way Mark unintentionally flusters Donghyuck with just a question. Chenle and Jisung usually sit together, and it only takes one late night confrontation for Chenle to squeak out a confession to Jaemin and Donghyuck, hiding under the covers in the Slytherin dorm. </p><p>And Jeno, of course, beautiful, funny Jeno. Jaemin spends more time watching him than anyone else, unashamed to be caught staring. Jeno, who laughs with his whole chest and face, who doesn’t know the strength of his own hands when he gives a particularly vicious high five. </p><p>“I like him,” he declares on a Sunday morning, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I think I’m going to ask him out.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“But not yet.”</p><p>“Why ever not.”</p><p>“Because,” Jaemin says, throwing a pillow at Donghyuck. “I want to make sure he likes me too, and then I want it to be perfect. I have a vision.”</p><p>“Those always work out,” Donghyuck drawls, tossing the pillow back. “I’m trying to study.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“Not a liar,” Chenle adds from Donghyuck’s other side. “He’s almost failing Charms so I have to tutor him now. Imagine if Taeyong could see you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t need to see me,” Donghyuck grumbles. “He basically lives in my mind for free. What’s the use of training in Occlumency if he just gets upset when I block him out? It’s not like he doesn’t have more important things he should be doing than checking up on my grades.”</p><p>“I’m sure life wherever he is right now isn’t more important than his baby brother,” Jaemin says, pointing a quill at Donghyuck. “At least he’s keeping you on track to become an auror.”</p><p>Donghyuck mutters more beneath his breath but turns back to his studying, the smallest smile pulling at his lips. Chenle points out mistakes and changes he should make to his paper, and Jaemin stares at the ceiling and daydreams about perfectly styled blond hair and adorably curved eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Monday comes too early and Donghyuck drags Jaemin out of another dream about his mystery boy. It lingers in Jaemin’s mind for all of breakfast, the way the boy had reached out for him and then hesitated, the hand between them suspended in air before retreating in a flurry of flashing lights. The last thing he remembers before waking is feeling vines and mossy peat under his fingers and the sight of yellow robes vanishing into the trees. </p><p>Their group is sitting at the Ravenclaw table this morning, and the Halloween decorations have long since been replaced with softly falling leaves that vanish before they come into reach. Jaemin stares out the window, listening to Donghyuck tease Mark, thoughts still wandering. Jeno is quiet as well,  looking pensively into a cup of tea. Chenle and Jisung are making bets with Yangyang about how long it’ll take for Jisung to kill his latest Muggle plant.</p><p>“Did you sleep okay?” </p><p>Jaemin blinks, glancing at Jeno, now gazing at him instead of his tea. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just fine. Had a dream.”</p><p>“A good dream?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jaemin answers honestly. “I’m not sure.”</p><p>Jeno nods, and pushes a cinnamon roll towards Jaemin. “Eat up. You look like you need it.”</p><p>“The way to my heart,” Jaemin dramatically espouses, hand on his chest. “Through my sweet tooth. Thank you, Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno grins at him, and then Donghyuck elbows Jaemin in the stomach trying to keep Mark’s Muggle timepiece away from him.</p><p>Jaemin has a break for his first class period, so he goes back to his dorm and stretches out in a patch of filtered sunlight like a cat, playing with his puffskein to pass the time, still thinking about the dream.</p><p>At some point he falls asleep, dreamless this time and gentle, only to wake up already five minutes late to class.</p><p>Transfiguration is his best subject, spurred by his latent, sheer ability of natural transformation and he knows he’s using the fact that he’s Professor Kang’s favorite against her but he doesn’t rush to class, meandering the halls on his way to the Tower.</p><p>Ever since Jaemin can remember, he’s been odd. There are very few photos of his family from when he was a baby, and for good reason. His father rejected his mother every time she asked if they could take a picture, and any family gatherings were paired with a very stern warning to <em> behave, Jaemin, and then you can go home.  </em></p><p>Behave, as if he was in control of his shapeshifting ability when he was a toddler. What stories he does have from before he can recall, from his aunts or the occasional cousin who deigns to speak to him during holidays, are full of a tiny child waddling around, hair and figures shifting with every other hiccup. His kinder aunt tells him stories about how delighted he would be, how much he laughed at his own developing abilities and how full of life he was, how full of joy. His less-than-kind aunt tells him stories about how much of a menace he was, tarnishing the Na family reputation at any functions he was forced to attend with his colourful hair and changing eyes. </p><p>His mother barely speaks to anyone at all, about anything, and his father doesn’t tell him any stories. He just sends Jaemin letters laced with disappointment, filled with expectations that must be met. He’s to be Head Boy, choose a department of the ministry to pursue a career in, and chain himself to his work and the Na family name for the rest of his life with some other pureblood prestigious girl his grandfather would approve of. As the only child his parents ever had throughout their loveless marriage, he will inherit the Na estate and all of the glittering, ostentatious treasure that they’ve hoarded for generation after well-behaved generation. </p><p>As a child he had memories and curiosity and a deep want to understand why he couldn’t control the colour of his eyes when he was upset or why his nose sometimes morphed into a pig snout or duck bill when he tried to make his baby cousin laugh. Jaemin remembers staring at his own face in the mirror, trying out as many expressions and shades as he could manage, and subsequently being shushed by the house’s caretaker when he made too much noise laughing at his reflection. </p><p>He’d never heard of Metamorphmagi, of course; they weren’t featured in any of the books in his family’s library. All he knew was that he was able to hide, to disappear when he didn’t want to be found. Which was often. Not that his father was excessively abusive, or that his mother was completely disinterested, but there was enough tension and disapproval that Jaemin always craved a way out. So he’d disguise himself as a housekeeper or a groundskeeper, slipping out the back door and into the gardens. </p><p>Sometimes, when he knew his father would be busy for longer than usual, he would sneak all the way out to the main road, walking down the street to the big hill nearby that had a view of the big city, so close and so unreachable.</p><p>“We simply can’t bring you with us,” his mother had once said, before she and his father left for a dinner in London. “There are too many risks, especially if you still don’t have any control over your… affliction.” <em> Affliction. </em>That’s always what she called it, as if it was some kind of painful disease instead of what he now knows are his innate abilities. “We’ll bring you back something though, of course. A souvenir.”</p><p>All he did was nod and watch them drive off in his father’s fancy car, a ten year old used to the feeling of being left behind. Later he’d learn that the way his mother smacked his wrist when he reached for something he shouldn’t have wasn’t right, and that the cold look in his father’s eye when he asked for help wasn’t normal.</p><p>He carried the memories and trauma of childhood into his first years at Hogwarts. The proudest he thinks his parents may ever have been of him is when he wrote home and told them he’d been sorted into Slytherin, following in his father’s footsteps. Aside from a brief note of congratulations, the response mostly consisted of strict reminders to behave himself, to not cause trouble, and to keep perfect marks until he could be Head Boy, just like his father. Everything came with a reminder of his dad, and notes to start making connections with other pureblood families in the school that he’ll be able to draw upon in the future when he starts his career in the ministry.</p><p>Like his father.</p><p>The irony of his father working in the Improper Use of Magic Office is not lost on Jaemin; after all, his own son is an unregulated magic user. Metamorphmagi aren’t required to register with the Ministry, something his father probably loathes. There’s no paperwork for him to file about his child and how he should be contained.</p><p>Other demands from his family were to maintain the integrity of the Na family name and to never reveal the secret of his abilities under any circumstances.</p><p>Now, well into his sixth year at Hogwarts, he knows he’s not interested in working in the Ministry, not interested in being Head Boy (not that he could ever beat Mark Lee for the title; he may have entered Hogwarts a year late because of moving from Ilvermorny with his brother, but Professor Boa practically already declared him as future Head Boy three years ago), not interested in finding a girlfriend, and with a best friend who knows all of his secrets.</p><p>So, Jaemin thinks, adjusting his tie before walking into Transfiguration class five minutes late, he’s doing fairly well for himself. Professor Kang looks up at him when he enters, sighing and waving a hand. </p><p>“Take a seat, Mr. Na. As I was saying, today we’ll be learning about human Transfiguration.” She paces a few steps behind her lecture, surveying the students. “Who can tell me what human Transfiguration is?”</p><p>“When you transform a human or parts of a human into something else,” one of the students in the back says, raising a hand.</p><p>“Close,” Professor Kang says, nodding. “Can anyone offer me a more specific definition?”</p><p>“It’s when you have to cast a spell to transform,” one of the Ravenclaws in the class answers, flipping her hair. “Unlike Metamorphmagi who can do it innately and don’t have to use a spell. Human Transfiguration is basically trying to mimic the natural abilities of Metamorphmagi. Different types of human Transfiguration require different spells instead of just being able to do anything at once.”</p><p>“That’s correct.” Professor Kang draws a diagram on the board and writes an incantation beneath it. “That’s what we’ll be working on this semester. It’s the most difficult form of Transfiguration and can be very dangerous. Please open your books to page 1305, and begin reading about some of the beginner level spells. We’ll come back together in a few moments to discuss.”</p><p>Jaemin tries to hide an amused grin. He spaces out, thinking about how he should pretend he isn’t a Metamorphmagus throughout this lesson. He could, of course, just tell the class and the school the truth, but as much as he doesn’t fear his father from this far away, Jaemin can’t imagine how poorly he would take the news. So instead he just stares at the lines of the textbook blankly.</p><p>“Oh!” Professor Kang interrupts the quiet a few moments later, clasping her hands together. “I forgot to mention. We have a new student in our class starting today due to some schedule changes. Mr. Lee, you can come in. Go ahead and take a seat.”</p><p>The door opens with a noisy creak, and Jaemin doodles on the edge of his parchment. A new face in class is not that much of a surprise, and not really any bother to Jaemin. He needs to pass and can’t afford to get distracted by whoever—</p><p>“Hello,” the newcomer says, and Jaemin’s head whips up. Jeno Lee stands just to the side, nodding at the class as a whole before scanning the room for an open seat, gaze landing on the one beside Jaemin. </p><p>Jaemin shoots his arm into the air, waving. “Here! Jeno, come sit here!” He pats the chair, grinning. “I insist.”</p><p>Jeno looks to Professor Kang for approval, and she waves him to his seat before turning back to the lecture. </p><p>“Hi,” Jaemin whispers and Jeno hums in response, setting his books out on the table.</p><p>“Hey, Jaemin.”</p><p>Jaemin eyes Professor Kang to make sure she’s occupied. “Why’d you switch classes?”</p><p>“Some scheduling stuff,” Jeno answers, leaning over to check what page they’re on. Jaemin barely restrains himself from sniffing him, the smell of flowers and petrichor perpetually clinging to his robes. “For my N.E.W.T.s.”</p><p>“Kind of late in the year for that,” Jaemin points out, tracing the gesture for the spell onto his parchment. Jeno nods.</p><p>“Yeah, unfortunately. So I might need some help catching up.”</p><p>Jaemin lights up at the thought of spending more time with him, even if it is just for studying. “I’d love to help. Just let me know.”</p><p>They work in the quiet for a moment, Jeno asking occasionally for details that he missed during the past few lessons. </p><p>“Who wants to attempt to cast the spell?” Professor Kang finally asks, scanning the room. Her gaze lands on Jaemin, who nods when she calls his name. His walk up to the front of the class is spent making sure he’s ready to shift seamlessly. “I’m not expecting the spell to work on your first try. Just do your best to change one of your features, and I’ll be right next to you in the unlikely case something goes wrong.”</p><p>“I’ll try my hair,” Jaemin offers, thinking of one of the paragraphs in the textbook about it and sending a sunny smile her way. She shakes her head exasperatedly. “Since I change it all the time anyways.”</p><p>Professor Kang nods, gesturing for him to face the class. Jaemin summons the thought of adding some scattered patches of blue to his hair, a pastel pink colour that Jeno briefly mentioned liking.</p><p>“<em>Crinus Muto</em>.” He pretends to cast the spell, following the pattern from the book carefully while letting his hair slowly morph, shifting and fading into a splotchy pattern of flecked royal blue. There’s a suspenseful moment of shock in the classroom, and then Professor Kang shakes off her surprise and applauds, smiling widely. <br/>“Incredible work, Jaemin. I’m impressed.”</p><p>Jaemin bows, sweeping his arm under his stomach and winking at her. She waves him back to his seat. </p><p>“Wow,” Jeno whispers when he comes back, reaching out to touch the irregular splashes of blue. “I can’t believe you did that on your first try.”</p><p>“Transfiguration is my best subject,” Jaemin responds with a grin and ignores the familiar feeling of a half-lie behind his teeth. “I’ve studied a lot.”</p><p>“It’s paid off for sure.” </p><p>“Now,” Professor Kang calls, “who wants to go next?”</p><p>True to his word, Jaemin ends up studying with Jeno a lot, secluded in a corner of the library. Jeno’s naturally gifted, and Jaemin viciously wants to tell his parents that your blood doesn’t make your magic any better or worse. </p><p>Jeno is patient, and takes time going over materials that Jaemin usually rushes through. He’s deliberate in his note-taking and essay writing; Jaemin spends most of his time watching him carefully write lines by hand instead of using a Self-Writing Quill like most of the sixth and seventh years do. </p><p>It’s the little things, Jaemin thinks, hand propped on his chin while Jeno mutters quietly to himself about different ear shapes, that end up all together becoming the big things. It’s the way that Jeno smiles, the way he adjusts and fixes his bangs instead of getting them trimmed.</p><p>It’s the way Jaemin’s heart thumps in his chest and pounds against his ribs whenever Jeno laughs at another silly thing he says. The sparkle in his eyes when Jaemin flirts a little bit too obviously with him, one that turns into a laugh at the dinner table but in the quiet of their studying instead grows into a flushed face and an averted gaze.</p><p>It’s the little things that make him fall in love.</p><p> </p><p>The first snow of winter falls in late November, a light dusting covering the castle grounds.They’re watching the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams practise for one of their upcoming matches when the snow starts. Donghyuck swoops by, dangling upside-down off his broom. Jaemin can vaguely hear Mark shouting at him from further down in the stands. Jisung and Chenle are barely pretending to practise, and the rest of the team members ignore them and go about running drills.</p><p>“Why were you wandering the halls that night,” Jeno asks, perched next to Jaemin on the bench, “when I ran into you?”</p><p>A snowflake lands on Jeno’s nose and Jamein resists the urge to carefully wipe it away. “Oh, when I was pretending to be a prefect? And caught you out past curfew?”</p><p>Jeno laughs, and Jaemin pictures kissing the snowflake off instead. “Yes. I was so worried. Hufflepuff was already behind in House points because of the stunt that Lucas and Jungwoo pulled on the ghosts during the first week of school.”</p><p>“I was just walking off a nightmare.” Jaemin shrugs Jeno’s concern away. “I can barely even remember what it was about.”</p><p>“Ahh.” Jeno turns his focus back to the practice. “I get really bad nightmares sometimes too. I usually just try to wait them out.”</p><p>“It’d be nice if I could have more good dreams,” Jaemin grumbles, leaning against Jeno’s side. “They’re all so mysterious and distant.” Jeno chuckles. “I’m serious! I just wake up confused. And since I’m a prefect…” </p><p>“You can pretend to be on patrol and fool innocent students into thinking that they’re going to be in trouble,” Jeno teases, flicking Jaemin’s forehead. “I haven’t forgotten how long you led me on only to ask what my name was. Did you really want to know my name that badly?”</p><p>“Yes.” The answer is a bit more honest and quick than Jaemin was anticipating but he doesn’t take it back, just looking out onto the field. “Why were you out?”</p><p>“Busy doing much more important things than walking off an odd dream,” Jeno says seriously, before laughing. “I was delivering cookies to Mark because he was having a late study night. I lost track of time because the Head Boy’s room doesn’t have very good lighting. I only realised how late it was when I was already way past curfew.”</p><p>Jaemin stamps down a curious spike of jealousy. “You bake?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. And Mark’s really had a problem with overworking himself in the past, so I was hoping to encourage him to go to bed with some nice warm cookies.”</p><p>“In the past?”</p><p>Jeno nods, watching Mark stare at Donghyuck. “Yeah. He’s been better recently.” Jaemin looks at Jeno, and then Mark. Donghyuck slips on his broom, dropping a few feet in the air with a raucous laugh. Jaemin knows he’s secure enough in his abilities to save his fall and catch himself but before Donghyuck has to figure out how to get back up Mark shoots into the air on his practice broom and snags Donghyuck’s hand, already berating him for being careless. Jaemin decides he has no need to be jealous.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about his conversation with Jeno and the interesting developments he’s seen among his friends for the rest of the day and well into the next, only interrupted during lunchtime. He’s in the middle of a bite of toast when he hears squeaking, and notices Chenle staring at him amusedly. “What?”</p><p>“Mail’s here,” Chenle says, gesturing to Jaemin’s shoulder. His puffskein topples off when he turns to look, barely avoiding landing in his soup. Chenle’s owl sits neatly in the hood of his robe, warily eyeing Jeno’s tabby.</p><p>“Oh.” Jaemin scoops the pink puff off the table gently, cupping it in his hands and cooing. Jeno watches, curious, and Renjun is clearly holding back laughter.</p><p>“Your pet is a pygmy puff?” </p><p>“Yes,” Jaemin responds petulantly, snuggling against the soft fuzzball. “And I love my snookins.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know those could be pets,” Jisung says, eyes wide. “It’s so cute. Can I hold it?”</p><p>“Of course!” It squeaks as Jaemin passes it over, delighted in the wonder that fills Jisung’s expression. “Where’s Butter?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jisung looks up, and then panics, almost throwing Jaemin’s puffskein into the air. “Oh no! Oh god, Butter!”</p><p>“There,” Renjun says, laughing, and points at Jisung’s porridge. Jaemin carefully retrieves his pygmy puff from the Gryffindor as he frantically wipes his breakfast off of his toad. Jeno laughs as well, stroking his cat’s head. </p><p>“You got mail?” He asks Jaemin, pointing at the little pink fluff. “It’s really cute.”</p><p>Jaemin hums in agreement, coaxing it to cough up the shrunken letter it’s carrying. “I love my little sweetie.” He can feel Chenle’s eyes on him, and tries not to let his face betray how his stomach sinks when the paper unfolds into a thick envelope with a distinct green seal stamped with his family’s crest, snakes curled around a caged bird. </p><p>“Who’s it from?” </p><p>“Mmm, it’s from my family.” Jaemin turns it over in his hands, trying to feel out if it has a howler or some sort of remembrall in it. Chenle lightly kicks his shin, gesturing at it discreetly while Jisung wrestles Butter back into his robes. He shakes his head. It’s fine, it’ll be fine.</p><p>“Oh?” Jeno leans in, peering at the seal. “Is that your family crest?”</p><p>“Yeah, the Na family seal.”</p><p>Jeno is quiet for a moment, and then asks, “Are you a pureblood, then? One of those legacy families?”</p><p>Jaemin grimaces. “I guess. I don’t really care, although my parents wish I did. They want me to continue the family name and carry on their honor and all of that nonsense.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jeno looks at his hands. “You should know that I’m a-”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Jaemin interrupts with a bright smile. “I don’t care. You’re Jeno Lee, and you’re a brilliant wizard. That’s all.” He pockets the letter. “I’ll open it later. Let’s finish eating. Donghyuck challenged Renjun to a Gobstones match in the Courtyard.” He pats his puffskein, tucking it away in his pockets. It squeaks, rolling around before settling, lightly snuffling at Jaemin’s fingers. He drops a little piece of bread into his pocket for it to munch on. After it finishes it Apparates away to somewhere, probably his dormitory. </p><p>Jaemin knows that Donghyuck and Chenle are on edge, throwing glances Jaemin’s way through the rest of breakfast. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Donghyuck asks, pulling him back by his sleeve after they’ve finished. Renjun and the others are already halfway to the courtyard. “It’s from your family, isn’t it? The letter?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaemin says, forcing his grasp on the paper to loosen, lest his father have invented some new spell to ensure Jaemin doesn’t crumple up his letters. “It’s okay. I have to read it, but I think it’ll be fine. I doubt he has anything new to say. I’ll just read it and then join you guys, okay? Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Humph.” Donghyuck shakes his head, taking Jaemin’s hand and swinging it between them the rest of the way to the doors. “Well, tell us if you need us to get you out of there. I’m a master of escape plans.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs, and takes a seat on a bench by the fountain, waving Jisung away when he asks if he wants to see what Jisung got in the mail. Donghyuck loudly boasts about his talent for playing Gobstones and Renjun, ever competitive, sneers something in response that has Donghyuck pulling his stones from his robes. Jeno and Mark watch from the sidelines, and Jisung goes over to Chenle to show him his new puzzle. </p><p>Jaemin’s alone, mostly, and knows he can’t put off opening the letter any longer before his father notices. Jeno chances a glance over at him, and Jaemin smiles, nodding his head back towards the game as Renjun demands a fair judge. He takes a deep breath, breaking the seal on the letter and watching the wax change from emerald green to grey, the entwined snakes seeming to slither tighter around the birdcage. He spares one last look at his friends, already in the heat of an argument, and begins to read.</p><p><em> Jaemin, </em>the letter starts. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>
  <em> You haven’t sent us an update about your schooling recently. I expect that your response will contain your current marks, as well as your progress in studying for the N.E.W.T.s. I need a list of which subjects you’ll be taking, as it will impact which department of the Ministry we’ll choose for you to apply to. I am aware that only five are required, but you will take least seven.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’ve received some troubling news concerning your conduct. I had thought that being a prefect was  a promising step for your becoming Head Boy, but it seems that you aren’t taking your responsibilities as seriously as you should be. I’d prefer to not have to interfere, if possible.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Respond promptly with a detailed account of your past few months, and make sure not to leave anything out. I hope I can trust you enough to not have to check directly with your professors.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember, Jaemin, you’re a Na. Act like one. Only associate with people who are your equals. I would be disappointed to be forced to intervene because you yourself aren’t capable of  properly evaluating people you surround yourself with. Don’t make me choose for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your mother asked me to inquire into the connections you should have been making. She’s still waiting for you to let her know what your options are. As long as they are pureblood and prestigious, Minji says she can forgive girls from other houses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s time to start thinking about your future, Jaemin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I expect a swift reply. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Regards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taehyeon Na, Head of Department of Improper Use of Magic </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As letters from his father go, it’s not anything unusual. Jaemin folds it and puts it into his pocket, gaze catching on his friends shouting about gobstones. He tries to keep a steady breathing pattern and fails, the threat of his father taking away his friends swelling and building until he feels like he’s drowning. He forces himself to stay composed, immediately turning around and walking through the first door he finds, making sure his pace stays measured. He twists and turns, feet placed one in front of the other until he stumbles into a bathroom, tripping across the tiles and grasping onto the edge of the sink.</p><p>A familiar tingling spreads over his face unbidden and he gasps, head whipping up to stare in horror as half of his face twists and morphs into a reconstruction of his father’s, evenly divided up the middle of his face.</p><p>“You always took after your mother,” his reflection immediately says. “It took so long for her to accept her role. Why bother being so rebellious? You’ll never succeed at anything at this rate. What a failure. Our only son and he turns out like this.” Jaemin winces, watching the way his father’s brows narrow in familiar distaste.</p><p>“I don’t take after either of you,” Jaemin whispers, and the fractured face in front of him scoffs. </p><p>“No, perhaps you don’t,” he replies to himself. “But if you don’t resemble us, then who are you?” </p><p>“I’m Jaemin.” His voice cracks and he clears his throat. “I’m Jaemin.”</p><p>“You can’t even say your own name confidently,” his father’s image says, cruely amused and condescending. “You could be so much more, Jaemin, if only you’d stop playing pretend. Pretending you fit in, pretending you have something that makes you special. You aren’t special.”</p><p>“I don’t have to be special,” Jaemin counters with more surety. “I just have to be myself.”</p><p>“Being yourself won’t get you anywhere in life, Jaemin Na, and you know it,” his face snarls. “You’re better off listening to your parents and keeping your head down.” Jaemin shuts his eyes, clasping his hands to his ears even though it’s his own voice that continues, “And how can you keep deceiving your friends? Lying to them about what you are? Just behave, Jaemin, it’ll make things easier for everyone.”</p><p>He doesn’t hear the bathroom door creak open, and it’s too late by the time Jeno’s already well into the room, staring at Jaemin in confusion.</p><p>“Jaemin?” Jeno says tentatively, and Jaemin whirls around, and knows what Jeno is seeing, his face split evenly, one side his and one side his father’s. The mirror behind him is mocking now, and the whispers of his father’s latest letter linger in his ears. He tries to will the morph away, but his emotions are carefully spinning out of control. </p><p>“Jeno,” he gasps, and Jeno furrows his brows.</p><p>“What happened to you? To your face? Are you… What—” A strange look passes over Jeno’s expression, and Jaemin doesn’t want to know what it means.  </p><p>
  <em> “A disappointment,” his mother sighs, standing in the office as if she doesn’t know Jaemin’s right outside the door. “He got in trouble again at school.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll call the headmistress,” his father responds, and there’s a rustling as if he’s picking up his newspaper. “I’m sure she can be convinced to overlook it again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened to him?” His mother asks the empty air, and his father’s probably shaking his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s always been this way, Minji.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry about him,” his mother says, later, to their neighbours. Jaemin stands behind her, hands clasped behind his back, mud smudged on his cheeks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We were just playing—”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not now, Jaemin,” his mother hisses, turning a pleasant smile to the Jis. “Apologise to Mrs. Ji, dear.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry,” he mumbles even though he’s not sure what for. He and Hansol were just messing about in muddy puddles left after the rain. He hadn’t even pushed him hard, and Hansol had laughed, especially when Jaemin had pretended he was an old weatherman, predicting a surprise shower.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you,” Hansol whispers curiously with wide eyes where he’s peering out from behind Mrs.Ji, who shushes him, not unkindly. Jaemin wants to answer but his mother’s hand clamps down tightly on his wrist.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If that’s all, we’ll be going now,” his mother interrupts, a smile forced upon her lips. “I apologise once again. We’ll make sure to teach him a lesson.” </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he manages, and Jeno shakes his head, stepping closer. </p><p>“It’s you, right? Jaemin? Just you.”</p><p> Jaemin nods, curling into himself and trying to take deep breaths while avoiding Jeno’s stare. He’s lost him, he thinks grimly, before he even had a chance. His father’s fault, it’s his father’s fault, but it’s Jaemin’s fault, and Jeno hasn’t said anything but then his hands are on Jaemin’s face and he flinches away, startled.</p><p>Jeno hesitates, eyes wide, hands hovering in the air between them. “Sorry,” he whispers, and Jaemin should be the one apologising but Jeno continues, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran out of the Courtyard really quickly.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Jeno bites his lip, dropping his arms to his sides. “You opened that letter and then took off. I was worried. Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Um,” Jaemin stutters, and feels the morph slip away back into his skin. “It’s— it’s from my dad.”</p><p>Jeno’s gaze shifts when Jaemin’s face is back to itself, any trace of his father gone. “Bad news?”</p><p>“Not really. Aren’t you… um, curious? Concerned? I’m not normal, Jeno.” Jaemin shakes his head, ducking his chin. “I’m not like you.” He can’t tell what Jeno is thinking and it’s killing him. “And I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>After a moment, Jeno nods. “I’m curious, but if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to. I’m more concerned about if something is wrong. Whatever,” he pauses and gestures to Jaemin and the mirror, “this is, it’s your business and if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to, Jaemin. You don’t need to explain, um, that, or what the letter said. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” He casts his eyes down, twisting his fingers together. Jaemin has no idea what to say and doesn’t realise he’s crying until Jeno glances back up and then makes a startled little gasp, hands twitching in the air between them. </p><p>“I just want a hug,” Jaemin says, aching. “Please.”</p><p>Jeno’s eyes soften and he smiles, slowly approaching Jaemin with his arms open. He staggers a bit with a quiet laugh when Jaemin launches himself into Jeno’s grasp. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispers, tucking into Jeno’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry,” Jeno murmurs, a dripping faucet the only other sound in the bathroom. “I just hope you’re okay.”</p><p>“Keep this hug up and I will be.” Jaemin hums, content. Jeno laughs, arms securing a place around Jaemin’s shoulders.</p><p>“We should go back before Renjun and Donghyuck kill each other over Gobstones,” Jaemin finally says, muffled against Jeno’s robes. </p><p>“Right.” Jeno asks him one more time if he’s really all right, and then takes Jaemin’s hand, entwining their fingers. Jaemin stares down at their hands, at the size difference and the way Jeno’s fingers are just a bit rougher than Jaemin’s, and tries to stamp down a blush. Jeno notices his hesitation and almost pulls away. “Um, is this okay? I saw— you were holding Donghyuck’s hand earlier, and I just thought...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaemin murmurs, still focused on their fingers laced together. “Yeah, this… this is nice. Thank you, Jeno.”</p><p>The second they step back into the courtyard Chenle and Donghyuck stand, Renjun protesting loudly at the interruption to their game. Donghyuck waves him off, crossing to Jaemin and Jeno with Chenle only a few steps behind, Jisung trailing curiously after him.</p><p>Jaemin grimaces at the audience. He can tell his face is still puffy and his eyes are probably still red. Jeno hasn’t let go of his hand, tugging him closer instead, and Chenle pauses for a moment before smiling.</p><p>“Jaemin,” he says over Donghyuck, “you’re missing a really good game. Renjun almost has Donghyuck beat.”</p><p>Donghyuck stops, registers what Chenle says, and then his competitive side takes over. “He does not! Come on, Jaemin, I’m pretty sure Renjun is cheating. I need an extra pair of eyes.”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>Jaemin laughs, nodding. “Okay. I’ll make sure there’s no funny business.” He clenches the letter tighter in his other hand, and shoves it back into his pocket. He’ll reply later. </p><p>The sharp winter sunlight slowly crawls across the cobblestone, and Donghyuck and Renjun make it to a 2-2 tie before Chenle starts to complain about being cold. Mark excused himself a while ago for Head Boy duties, and Jisung is falling asleep on Chenle’s shoulder. Jaemin busies himself with studying the details of Jeno’s hands.</p><p>Before they split up, Chenle, Jisung and Jeno for Quidditch practice and Donghyuck and Renjun for a study session, Jaemin takes Jeno aside. He knows he has to go write a letter, something, back to his father but right now there are more important things. </p><p>“Do you wanna go for a walk with me later tonight?” </p><p>Jeno looks at him, tilting his head in Jaemin’s direction. He’s silent for a moment, and then simply nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>Jaemin reluctantly lets him go, watching his friends go until they all disappear in their seperate directions. He sighs, adjusts his robes, and starts crafting a response in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to tell me what happened?”</p><p>“Do I want to? No. And also yes,” Jaemin says, hours later, scuffing the pavement with a shoe. The castle is asleep, early for a Saturday night. “It’s not really that complicated, but I just don’t like talking about my family.”</p><p>“Then start with you.” Jeno takes one of his hands, eyes curling up. “Tell me about Jaemin.”</p><p> Jaemin hums, swinging their clasped fingers. “Okay. I’m the only son of my parents, and the last Na. I’m a Slytherin prefect, and my best subject is Transfiguration.” He takes a breath, watching Jeno’s reaction, and says, “I’m a Metamorphamagus.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jeno blinks, and then nods. “All right. That all is very nice and helpful, but that’s not who <em> you </em>are, Jaemin, that’s just what you are from the outside. Aside from, well, the Metamorphmagus thing. Tell me about what you like, what your dreams are, whether you eat ice cream on hot or cold days. Can you change your hair to any colour? Which one is your favourite?”</p><p>The hallway is quiet around them, midnight staining the stone navy. Jeno’s technically breaking curfew, but if anyone asks Jaemin can just pretend to be taking him back to his dorms. Some might consider it an abuse of his powers, but Jaemin prefers to think of it as just extra borrowed time. </p><p>“I like the sunrise, and the first beams of light through the lake,” he starts, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I like strawberries, but hate anything that’s flavoured like strawberries. I’m a good cook and I like to make people happy. I eat ice cream all year.” They turn a corner, mounting the stairs up towards the towers. “My dreams… I don’t know if I know. I think right now I just want to be myself, and finish school. My parents, particularly my dad, want me to work in the Ministry and I already told you that they want me to carry on the family’s legacy by settling down with some pureblood Slytherin girl. Which are three things I don’t really care about.” He sighs, dropping his hands to his sides. “We fight about it a lot, if you could call what we do fighting. Mostly they send me disappointed letters and avoid me during the holidays.”</p><p>“Why do you fight so much?” Jeno asks quietly, barely disturbing the air. </p><p>“They don’t like that I don’t agree with them.” Jaemin takes a breath before he continues. “They also hate that I’m a Metamorphmagus. I’m the only one in my immediate family so they don’t know where it came from or why it chose to present in me. My father doesn’t like that he doesn’t have any control over it. My mother doesn’t like that it means I can hide from her.”</p><p>Jeno is silent for a moment, staring into the darkness in front of them outside of the circle of light from their wands. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’ve made my peace with it, mostly. I’m never going to be what they want me to be, so why should I force myself to try? I’m happier this way.” He seeks out Jeno’s hand, entwining theirs together again. “Even though my abilities are kind of a secret, I’m not ashamed of them. And I’m only interested in one person and I don’t think he’s someone my family would approve of.”</p><p>“Who—” </p><p>“Don’t be thick,” Jaemin warns, laughing. “Of course it’s you. I like you a lot, Jeno.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jeno’s face colours prettily, and he ducks his head. “I like you too.”</p><p>“Good,” Jaemin says before his nerves can get to him. “I’m glad.”</p><p>There’s a moment hanging in the air, some pause where it feels like Jeno is waiting for something. Jaemin still has a plan though, so he says nothing more. Jeno opens his mouth, unsure, and Jaemin shakes his head with a smile. He tightens his grip on Jeno's hand, squeezing lightly.</p><p>Jeno seems to make some kind of decision and smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>Things don’t change much from there, aside from a more tangible weight behind all of Jaemin’s teasing and flirting. Jeno doesn’t shift or startle when they brush against each other in class or at lunch, and Jaemin can feel the heat on his cheeks when Jeno sneaks him snacks while he’s patrolling the halls.</p><p>Donghyuck obviously catches on, telling Chenle who tells Jisung who tells Renjun who in turn brings it up during a Quidditch match, ignoring the protests and flailing of both Jeno and Jaemin. Mark and Yangyang are to the side, uncharacteristically muttering quietly to each other, Yangyang glancing in their direction and Mark turning his gaze to the field, watching the Slytherin team score. </p><p>Renjun’s teasing doesn’t stop Jaemin and Jeno from lingering together after the match and through dinner.</p><p>They gather after all their last classes, settling in a tucked away alcove in the library. Renjun, Jeno and Chenle study while Mark and Donghyuck pretend to not be staring at each other when they think the others aren’t watching. Jisung, having already chosen to dedicate his mornings to studying, stares out the window.</p><p>“We’re all going to Hogsmeade this weekend, right?” Renjun finally says, breaking the peaceful silence, Yangyang stretched catlike against his side.</p><p>“I am,” Jisung says from the other side of Chenle, who agrees. “It’s supposed to stop snowing just in time for the trip out there. I’m sure it’ll be really pretty.”</p><p>Donghyuck grumbles something about wanting to stay home and warm and in his nice silk sheets until Mark nods, mentioning a trip to Zonko’s. Donghyuck’s entire expression changes and Jaemin notices with a lot of amusement that he ever so slightly stutters over his insistence that of course he’s coming. Mark smiles at him and Donghyuck looks away, sucking a cheek in.</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Jeno says, and Jaemin beams. </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was right; the snow stops just before they depart from the castle. The carriages are insulated and warm and Jaemin spends most of the trip playing games with Donghyuck while Mark and Jeno watch in amusement as Donghyuck’s frustration builds every time Jaemin wins.</p><p>Renjun and the others meet them outside the Three Broomsticks. Jisung looks slightly disgruntled, and immediately launches into complaints about how loud Yangyang was, who smacks the back of his head and tells him to respect his elders. </p><p>Jaemin laughs, taking Jeno’s hand and swinging it back and forth, heading into the warmth of the tavern. Chenle orders them a round of butterbeers while Jaemin hollers about rich friends and Jisung frantically tries to make him be quiet.</p><p>It’s nice, pleasant, and Jaemin settles after a bit to just enjoy being with his friends as they bicker and laugh, finishing another set of drinks before finally clearing out, pilling out the door and into the cold air.</p><p>Jaemin hangs back for a moment, watching the others discuss their plans for the rest of the afternoon. Jeno is ahead of them, aimlessly wandering down the street.</p><p>Jaemin takes a deep breath, clears his throat, and steels himself before Jeno makes it too far away. “I like you a lot,” he finally shouts, ignoring the students pausing around him. “Jeno Lee, I like you a lot! Please go out with me!” </p><p>Jeno whirls around, a deer in headlights, and glances over at the  passersby watching curiously from Madam Puddifoot’s. “What?”</p><p>“Please be my boyfriend,” Jaemin hollers, gathering as much of his confidence as he can manage. Renjun drops his face into his hands. “Please say yes!”</p><p>“You’re absurd,” Jeno says, staring, and Jaemin grins. “You’re crazy, Jaemin.”</p><p>“I’ll wait as long as you need to answer,” Jaemin calls, and shrieks, turning on his foot when Jeno starts running towards him at full speed. “But I’d like it a lot if you said yes!” </p><p>Jeno catches up quickly, because Jaemin has never excelled at fitness, barrels into him, wraps his arms around Jaemin’s waist and laughs as they tumble to the ground, snow covering their robes. “I like you a lot too,” he shouts back, louder than necessary for how close together they are. Jaemin makes a show of plugging his ears, wiggling under Jeno until he gets free. He scrambles to his feet and runs again, taking off down the street. Jeno follows, once again closing the gap, but this time he takes Jaemin’s wrist and tugs him along, sprinting past the shops and between students. </p><p>They finally stop running just outside of Hogsmeade. Jaemin pants, leaning on Jeno to catch his breath. Jeno’s cheeks are flushed both from the cold and the run.</p><p>“No fair,” Jaemin groans. “How come you still get to look so good?”</p><p>Jeno blinks, cheeks turning red for a different reason. “Um… I work out?”</p><p>“Of course you do.”</p><p>“If it helps, I still think you’re beautiful,” Jeno blurts, snapping his mouth shut as soon as the words come out. “Um—” </p><p>“Oh.” Jaemin chuckles, glancing at his feet. “T— thank you.”</p><p>“None of that.” Jeno tsks. He gently cups Jaemin’s face, tilting his head back up. “Don’t be shy. It’s just the truth.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me not to be shy and then say things like that,” Jaemin protests, making no effort to get away from Jeno’s hands. He bites his lip, scuffing his feet. “Were you… were you serious? About liking me back?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jeno answers, searching his face. “Yeah, I was. I am. I am serious. I wasn’t really expecting such a sudden and… public confession, but I do like being around you a lot, and spending time with you has been really nice. So yes.”</p><p>“Yes what?” Jaemin shouldn’t really need another confirmation, but he needs one anyway, needs to make sure that he’s not understanding things wrong. Jeno laughs. </p><p>“Yes I’ll go out with you, silly. I’ll be your, um, boyfriend.”</p><p>“You hesitated,” Jaemin points out, laughing. “Could it be you’re playing with my heart, Jeno?”</p><p>“No! I’ve just never,” Jeno’s face is still flushed, “never had a boyfriend before. That’s all. Excuse me if I’m a little awestruck.”</p><p>“Awestruck? By little ol’ me? You—” </p><p>Jaemin is interrupted by a solid snowball slamming into the back of his head, knocking him off balance and into Jeno’s arms. He whirls around at the sound of shrieking laughter, and Chenle only barely manages to dodge the snowball that Jeno sends flying his way.</p><p>The rest of them are not far behind, and Donghyuck shoves snow onto Renjun’s head, ducking behind Mark when the other turns on him, gathering snow while chasing him all around the area, screaming incoherently. Mark doesn’t engage until Yangyang hits him square in the face, leaving the Head boy sputtering and swearing revenge, scooping up snow in his hands. </p><p>What ensues is a full blown war, snow flying through the air left and right. Jaemin laughs so hard he cries, tears burning hot on his cold face. </p><p>He doesn’t think about anything for the rest of the day, trudging home exhausted after hours of playing in the snow and sparkling sunlight.</p><p>He’s in love, he considers, watching his friends argue tiredly over dinner about who won the snowball fight despite never organising sides. He’s happy, he realises with relief, enamoured with what he has.</p><p>The feeling carries throughout the rest of the week, the looming threat of exams and his parents fading into the backdrop of his worries. Instead he spends his free time in the library with different combinations of study companions, spending evenings with Jeno. Their friends complain good naturedly about their relationship, and Jaemin smooches Jeno on the cheek probably too many times to be appropriate during Professor Kwon’s speech announcing the upcoming Yule Ball.  </p><p> </p><p>He stumbles down to breakfast one morning, taking note of the way Donghyuck’s bed had been empty and cold, and resolving to ask him about it if he remembers. He barely makes it through breakfast and his first class, exhausted, and flops down into his designated chair in the library next to Donghyuck after they’ve all finished lunch.</p><p>“Another dream?” Donghyuck pats Jaemin’s head.</p><p>“Yeah,” he groans, resting his forehead on the table. “I’m glad they haven’t been nightmares recently but that doesn’t help me sleep any better.”</p><p>“Do you often have nightmares?” Renjun looks up from his book and asks, dislodging Yangyang from where he’s draped over the Ravenclaw.</p><p>“Yeah, or some other sort of hyper-vivid dreams,” Jaemin answers. “They only started recently, like this past year.”</p><p>Jeno hums, his elbows brushing against Jaemin’s. “I’ve been having a lot of dreams lately too. They feel really realistic and I’m always completely in control of myself, like lucid dreaming but… more tangible.”</p><p>“What do you dream about?” Jaemin turns to Jeno as Renjun and Yangyang go back to their studying, heads bowed together.</p><p>“Hmm.” Jeno taps his quill against his paper. “They’re pretty varied. Usually they’re just me wandering places, sort of like combing through empty space. Sometimes I end up seeing other things, but they don’t feel like my dreams. It feels like I’m just… watching someone else dream. I don’t know how to explain how strange it is. I sometimes see the same things or faces, but they’re usually different. And I can almost choose how long I want to stay in a dream.”</p><p>“I wish I could,” Jaemin whines, pouting. “I want to meet the mystery boy in my dreams that keeps showing up and looking at me. I always want him to stay long enough so I can actually see him but he always disappears too soon, just as I’m about to reach him.”</p><p>“Wait,” Jeno says, turning to face Jaemin abruptly. “Say that again?”</p><p>“What?” Jaemin tilts his head, confused. “Oh, about my dreams. There’s a boy in them, usually a Hufflepuff. The dreams are usually just me watching him, or him watching me. I don’t really know what to make of them.” He sighs, dropping his head into his arms. “But I’m always so tired afterwards. Like it’s actually me actually watching him all night. I’ve watched his sorting ceremony, seen him in the backgrounds of classes, and I think once in a Quidditch practice or game. I can’t ever see him well enough to pick out any of his features. Jeno, are you okay?”</p><p>“That’s me,” Jeno breathes, eyes wide. His breathing is coming in short bursts. “That’s me, Jaemin.”</p><p>Jaemin feels like the ground is tilting. “What?”</p><p>“I… it’s me. I think. I dream about all of those a lot, and… and there’s always a feeling of someone missing. When I try and look for them I just see glimpses of green around a fuzzy outline. Like… I know what I’m missing but not what it looks like. The other is just out of reach every time. If I’m right, it means that you’re in my dreams. Or I’m in yours.”</p><p>The air whooshes in Jaemin’s ears and all of his dreams from the past year replay in his memory. The hat declaring Hufflepuff, the boy nervously casting his first charm, all the way to winning a Quidditch game. It makes sense. “But how… How is that even possible?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeno muses, running his fingers along the edge of the table. “I guess I never realised what I was doing.”</p><p>Jaemin realises that they’re not alone as soon as Renjun abruptly stands, dragging Yangyang back out into the stacks of bookcases while Jaemin tries to make sense of it. They return a few minutes later, Renjun carrying a heap of books. He drops one onto the table, flips through it, shoves it aside, and leafs through another before finally finding what he’s looking for.</p><p>“It’s called oneiromancy,” Renjun answers, looking up from his book. “The practice of Divination through dreams. I think you’d be called an oneiromancer, Jeno, if it is this. It means you have the ability to enter people’s dreams, to see or communicate with them while you’re asleep.”  </p><p>“So this whole time...” Jaemin doesn’t know how to name the feeling in his chest. “You were the one in my dreams?”</p><p>“I think so,” Jeno says. “I don’t know exactly why, or how, but I guess I just keep ending up there. In your dreams.”</p><p>Jaemin is quiet for a moment, long enough for Jeno to start fidgeting nervously. It’s strange to think about Jeno somehow finding and getting into his sleeping mind while he’s dreaming, but he supposes it’s not much different than when Taeyong checks in on Donghyuck through Legilimency. He decides he’s not upset, just curious.</p><p>“Maybe it’s fate,” he ends up saying. “I’m glad I know how. Next time, maybe don’t run away so fast,” he teases. Jeno laughs, visibly relieved.</p><p>“I’ll see if I can learn to control it and come visit on purpose. I’ll never let you get a full night of sleep.”</p><p>“Nooooo,” Jaemin whines. “I like you a lot but please no. I need my beauty sleep.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful enough on any amount of sleep.”</p><p>Yangyang coos and Renjun makes a noise of disgust from beside him. “As nice as listening to you lovebirds is, I do actually have to study more. Here.” He hands the book on oneiromancy to Jeno. “You can go read more about it. Now please be quiet.”</p><p>“You’re really cute when you’re focused,” Jaemin hears Yangyang say as he and Jeno pack up their bags. He can’t see them anymore but he can perfectly imagine the cherry-red blush that blooms on Renjun’s face.</p><p>“When do you think they’ll work that out?”</p><p>Jeno hums thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. Renjun’s never really expressed any interest in romance before, and he hasn’t talked a lot about it even to me.” He takes Jaemin’s hand, clutching his books with the other. “He’s not emotionally constipated like Mark so he’ll probably figure it out for himself soon enough.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs. “Donghyuck’s patience is running out. He’ll probably get really angsty about his crush. He’s convinced he’s dropping enough hints but I don’t think he understands that Mark just isn’t getting it.”</p><p>“Things will all work themselves out eventually.” They get to the hallway between the dungeons and the kitchen and Jaemin reluctantly drops Jeno’s hand.</p><p>“I’ll see you later?”</p><p>Jeno nods and pauses for just a moment before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Jaemin’s cheek. He turns away quickly to hide the way his cheeks heat up. “I’ll see you at midnight. Same place as usual?”</p><p>“Y— yeah,” Jaemin stutters, hand going up to his cheek to lightly brush against where Jeno kissed him. “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Jaemin goes through the motions of pretending to get ready for bed to satisfy the careful eyes of his housemates in a daze. Donghyuck and Chenle snicker and roll their eyes. He keeps thinking about how soft Jeno’s lips were on his skin, and he wonders what they’d feel like against his own. The thought occupies him all the way through sneaking out of the dormitory and up to the stairwell of the Divination tower where he waits for Jeno.</p><p>They try to have little late night dates every week, time just to themselves. It does mean Jaemin is always exhausted the next day, but being the only one Jeno is focused on is worth losing a few hours of sleep over.</p><p>They walk around the halls for a while, ducking behind corners when they hear anyone coming, and Jaemin briefly chats with one of the newer ghosts, a noisy prankster who is constantly fighting Peeves. His favourite story to tell them is about the time his twin brother lost his ear, although the way it happened changes every time. He pauses to talk with some of the portraits, and Jeno supplies facts that he’s learned in his advanced History of Magic classes. </p><p>The moon moves slowly across the sky, and they finally meander back towards their dorms.</p><p>The voice of the caretaker makes Jeno tense up, glancing at Jaemin with amused panic. He clutches his wrist and pulls him to the side, hiding.</p><p>The caretaker continues to talk to her dog and Jaemin doesn’t exhale until her voice fades completely away into the distance. He sighs in relief but his breath gets caught in his throat again when he turns back to Jeno, who’s looking out the window with moonlight dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“Jeno,” Jaemin whispers, and they’re pressed so close together that their knees are touching. Jeno glances at him, the light from his wand casting sharp shadows across the angles of his face. “Please tell me if I’m reading this wrong, but I’d really, really like to kiss you. Right now. Please.”</p><p>Jeno looks at him for just a moment before smiling, eyes crinkling up into the crescent moons Jaemin loves. “I don’t think you are,” he answers, and leans into Jaemin’s hand when he rests it on the Hufflepuff’s cheek. “I’d like that too, Jaemin.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaemin exhales, gently running his thumb over the mark just under Jeno’s eye. They’re crouched under a windowsill, tucked into a dusty alcove, and the poor lighting isn’t supposed to make anyone look as ethereal as Jeno does. He takes in all the little details, the curve of Jeno’s jaw and the gentle slope of his nose, the soft line of his neck, strong brows over expressive, sparkling eyes.</p><p>Time seems to trip and slow down as they get nearer. Jaemin can almost taste the salve Jeno uses to stave off dry lips.</p><p>“I thought I heard someone over here,” a voice says from around the corner. Jaemin freezes.</p><p>“There’s no one,” he hears, and this time the voice belongs to Mark, who must be showing one of the new prefects the ropes of patrolling. “You must just be hearing things.”</p><p>Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hand and tugs him up, lacing their fingers together with a conspiratorial wink. </p><p>“Maybe. I’ll just check quickly, just in case.”</p><p>There’s a set of footsteps approaching that pause when Mark says something about needing to cast Lumos again and Jeno doesn’t wait, bolting the other direction out of the alcove. They trip down the hall and Jaemin has to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He barely catches Mark rolling his eyes in their direction. Jeno drags him into a stairwell, down two flights, and around a corner before pulling him into a little nook.</p><p>Jaemin sniffs. “Are we near the kitchens?” He peers out, barely making out the shadow of the double doors.</p><p>“Mm.” Jeno nods. “We’re near the Hufflepuff dormitories. I’d invite you in but…”</p><p>“But no one from another house has ever been in the Hufflepuff rooms,” Jaemin finishes, laughing. “Maybe I’ll be the one. Always a first time for everything.”</p><p>Jeno laughs, and Jaemin belatedly realises they’re still holding hands. “Sorry, Nana. I won’t be the one to break that tradition.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll just shift to look like one of your prefects,” Jaemin says, puffing his chest out. “I could do it. Infiltrate the Hufflepuff dorms, spread stories about the untold wonders hidden beneath the Grand Hall. Hoards of Galleons and priceless valuables.”</p><p>“Unless you consider a plethora of potted plants priceless valuables, you’ll be disappointed. Maybe a waste of your morphing abilities.”</p><p>“What’s the use of being a Metamorphmagus if I can’t even sneak in to see my boyfriend?” Jaemin pouts, and Jeno presses his thumb between Jaemin’s furrowed brows. </p><p>“Oh, don’t grumble. You really aren’t missing out on much.”</p><p>“I’m missing out on more time with you,” Jaemin responds without thinking.</p><p>The torches cast a yellow glow across the stones. There’s a faint hum of activity within the kitchen beyond the doors and Jaemin almost forgets why they’re there in the first place, happily absorbing at the details and darling things about Jeno, who swats at him when he stares too long.</p><p>“I should go back,” Jeno finally murmurs, swinging their clasped hands. “It’s pretty late.”</p><p>“R-right.” Jaemin looks at their entwined fingers and forces himself to let go, immediately missing the warmth. “Uh—”</p><p>Jeno cuts him off, pulling Jaemin in to kiss him. Jaemin can’t help the startled little sound he makes, and Jeno almost pulls away before Jaemin remembers how to make his muscles move, hands coming up to curl one around the back of Jeno’s neck and the other resting softly on his cheek. </p><p>It’s not Jaemin’s first kiss, because there was a girl his father set him up with in fourth year who he tried to like, tried to get along with. He realised very quickly that while she was nice enough there was no future he could see with her; his parents loveless marriage could never be his. His father was furious when Jaemin broke up with her. He doesn’t ever remember being that scared of him, and the only one who knew about the bruises hidden under his perfect skin was Donghyuck, and only because Jaemin let the guise slip on accident. </p><p>It hasn’t stopped Jaemin from dreaming of first kisses, and he holds the dreams close to his chest, late night fantasies of love and soft touches. Jeno smiles into the kiss, leaning closer, and Jaemin stifles a content sigh.</p><p>Kissing Jeno is… <em> nice, </em>Jaemin thinks. Comforting. There’s something soft in the way Jeno is so carefully holding him, gentle and not at all like the fireworks and explosions in all the romance novels Jaemin hid under his bed. There’s no urgency, no fire burning through his chest. Just Jeno and Jaemin, kissing outside the kitchens. </p><p>“Nana?” Jeno asks quietly, drawing back slightly and Jaemin sniffles and shakes his head. He hadn’t really noticed he was tearing up. Jeno chuckles, wiping his thumbs under Jaemin’s eyes and kissing him softly again, and again, and again. He doesn’t ask any other questions, chasing after Jaemin when he leans back, swatting his boyfriend away with a laugh. The bustling sounds of the house elves preparing breakfast continue, and the torches flicker. Time moves on.</p><p>“Now,” Jeno finally says, planting his hand on Jaemin’s mouth when he goes in for one more kiss, whining. “We should actually go to bed. I’ll see you at breakfast, Jaemin.” Jeno steps out of the circle of his arms and grins, planting a last loud kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. “Goodnight, Nana.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Jaemin repeats, watching Jeno wave and disappear among the barrels lining one wall. “Goodnight, Jeno.”</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to Donghyuck’s squinting face, looming close against the bright light. </p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>“Mmphf?”</p><p>“We’re going to be late for breakfast,” Donghyuck cries, tugging on Jaemin’s arm. “I don’t care how good a date you had, get up.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs, flopping back on his bed, and Donghyuck groans. </p><p>“You’re gross. Wipe that lovesick expression off and get dressed.”</p><p>“We’ve never been late for breakfast,” Jaemin answers fondly, too happy to be bothered. “It was a really good date.”</p><p>Donghyuck softens just slightly, smiling. “I’m glad. I’m happy for you, Nana.” He gives Jaemin one more second of peace before yanking on him again, grumbling. </p><p>Jeno’s waiting at the table for them, and Mark laughs knowingly when Jaemin bounces over, dropping into the seat next to him and taking his face between his hands. </p><p>“Good morning,” Jeno manages with Jaemin squishing his cheeks. Chenle makes a dramatic gagging noise as Jaemin showers Jeno’s face with little pecks, chasing his laughter. Jisung pouts from the other side of Chenle until he rolls his eyes and kisses the Gryffindor’s cheek. Donghyuck huffs, sitting across from them.</p><p>“You’re all gross. Ugh. At least I have Renjun,” he dramatically groans, draping himself over the Ravenclaw right beside him, who scoffs, pushing him off. </p><p>“Says the blind idiot who can’t even see what’s staring him in the face.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean???”</p><p>“It has caused the destruction of cities and the worst of tragedies, yet is still chased and desired,” Renjun answers, and Donghyuck shoves him into his toast, complaining about stupid blues and their stupid riddles.</p><p>Jaemin notes, with some amusement, the way Mark’s ears turn red and how his grasp tightens on his quill. He’ll let them figure that out on their own.</p><p>Jeno finally pries his hands off, lacing their fingers together. “Did you get enough sleep?”</p><p>“No,” Jaemin answers, “Not at all. But it was worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to ask Jeno to the Ball?”</p><p>“Are you going to ask Mark to the Ball?”</p><p>Donghyuck throws a box of chocolates directly at Jaemin’s face. “Shut up.”</p><p>“You asked first!”</p><p>“I’m not dating Mark!” His voice cracks curiously towards the end as if it was a question, and Jaemin grins. </p><p>“Sure you aren’t.”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>“But you could be,” Renjun says, lazily pointing the end of his quill in Donghyuck’s direction. “If either of you got the guts to do anything about the amount of tension between you two.”</p><p>“Says you,” Donghyuck sniffs. “When were you planning on telling us about Yangyang?”</p><p>Renjun freezes, face rapidly turning red, and then he lunges at Donghyuck, shouting something about getting his goddamn mouth shut. Jaemin laughs, watching them roll around on the carpet in the Slytherin common room. </p><p>“I hadn’t thought about it,” he muses quietly, and Renjun and Donghyuck briefly pause, Renjun’s fist inches from Donghyuck’s nose. He’d never hit him. Hard, anyways. “I guess I should, huh.”</p><p>“Of course!” Donghyuck crows, flailing around until Renjun releases him. “Of course you should! At least one of us love forsaken fools should be happy.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Renjun says, shoving his face back down into the rug. “Mark would jump at the chance to go with you. Ask him out, twat.”</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“But,” the Ravenclaw continues, looking back over to Jaemin, “you should do what feels right. If that means asking him, then do it. He’ll definitely say yes. There’s not much to lose, now is there?”</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, there are probably much easier ways that Jaemin could have gotten roses to ask Jeno to the ball. </p><p>“How on earth did you get picked for prefect,” Jeno muses, staring at Jaemin who grins lopsidedly. Jeno sighs, and even from upside-down he’s perfect. </p><p>“Aside from my exemplary behaviour and perfect record?”</p><p>One eyebrow raises. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“My dazzling charisma, of course,” Jaemin answers, wiggling his hand where it’s suspended by vines. “And my hard work.”</p><p>“Right,” Jeno says, amused. “And your ability to get yourself in trouble.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“What were you even doing with Devil’s Snare? The only reason you aren’t dead or suffocating yet is that somehow you’ve managed to remain so collected.”</p><p>Jaemin pouts. “I’m always cool and collected. And I didn’t mean to bother it. I just wanted to get some roses and the Devil’s Snare didn’t like that very much. I think it’s kind of friendly though,” he says, and wiggles again. The vines constrict slightly, shifting around him. “Maybe not.”</p><p>“Devil’s Snare isn’t known for its friendliness. Now stay still.” Jeno draws his wand, muttering a spell beneath his breath. A small burst of bright blue flames spills from the end, spreading towards the plant. It shrinks away from the light, unravelling from Jaemin’s torso and he barely has time to register that he's falling upside-down off the wall before Jeno catches him, steady and sure in his grasp. </p><p>Jaemin blinks up at him, grins, and presses a short kiss to his lips. “Thanks, babe. You’re a lifesaver.”</p><p>Jeno laughs, righting him on his feet. His hands stay on Jaemin’s waist, warm and comforting. “Be careful next time. What’d you want roses for anyway?” Jaemin opts to tuck closer into his chest rather than immediately answer, hiding his blush against Jeno’s yellow sweater. He checks that the hallway is clear, and then wraps his arms around Jeno’s shoulders.</p><p>“The um. The Yule Ball is coming up.”</p><p>“Mmm?” Jeno’s got a sparkle in his eye, and Jaemin sighs. “Is it?”</p><p>“Yep. And I was thinking of asking my boyfriend if he wanted to go with me, but then he decided to be difficult.”</p><p>“He did just save your life though,” Jeno points out teasingly. Jaemin pouts.</p><p>“I guess so. But I’m still doubting if I should even ask.”</p><p>“Well, if you do decide to ask, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”</p><p>“Hmmph.” Jaemin turns away, and Jeno chases after him, pulling him into his chest. “I might have changed my mind.”</p><p>“A shame.” Jeno sways them for just a moment before turning Jaemin back around, taking his hands. “If you’re not going to do it, I guess I will. Jaemin, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”</p><p>“I’d like nothing more,” Jaemin answers immediately, and pulls the roses that he did manage to gather before the Devil’s Snare got to him from his sleeve, carefully arranged and tied in the middle with an extra green ribbon he asked one of the Slytherin girls to give him.</p><p>“Cheesy,” Jeno teases, taking the flowers. </p><p>“Yours,” Jaemin replies, leaning in for another kiss, uncaring of if the halls are actually empty or not.</p><p>“I like how that sounds.” Jeno cups Jaemin’s face with his free hand, tilting his face closer. “Don’t spoil your outfit for me, okay? Jisung keeps panicking about if he should tell Chenle about his plans or not. I want it to be a surprise.”</p><p>“Mmm. Okay. If I can get Donghyuck to keep his mouth shut for long enough.”</p><p>“Tell him if he doesn’t I’m going to tell him Mark’s plans.”</p><p>“Oooh,” Jaemin says, and the classes are about to switch, students flooding the halls so he takes Jeno’s hand, savouring the way their hands feel pressed together. “Spill.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p> </p><p>The ball falls on a cold, cloudy day, the castle silent in preparation after days of being busy with decoration. Chenle slips on his jacket, turning slightly in the mirror to check his reflection before reaching for the clasped belt sitting on the bed next to Jaemin, ignoring Jaemin’s quiet jab at the choice of colour.</p><p>Picking an outfit had been easy. Jaemin went with an all-black ensemble, a double-breasted jacket with a dark, shimmering shirt that’s just on the edge of sheer. The outfit had been easy.</p><p>What he’s doing now is not easy. He’s individually imagining and morphing yellow stars onto his cheeks, dusting his skin with yellow sparkling powder he barely managed to get from Hogsmeade during their latest trip.</p><p>“I’m so nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t be nervous.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Jaemin grumbles in Chenle’s direction. “Jisung looks at you like you’re his North Star or something.”</p><p>Chenle blinks at him, adjusting his belt around his waist. “What the fuck, Jaemin.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s really sappy,” he says, pretending to vomit even though the flush on his cheeks and the way he averts his gaze gives him up. “And besides, it’s not like you aren’t constantly staring at Jeno with huge hearts in your eyes. You’re fine.”</p><p><em> Just because I look at him like that doesn’t mean he looks back </em>, Jaemin thinks, but smiles regardless, throwing his arms around Chenle and squishing his cheeks. “You’re right. Nothing to be worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>There is something to be worried about, Jaemin considers, knees feeling weak. He didn’t really consider actually seeing Jeno. He barely manages to not just sit back down, staring at Jeno from across the Hall. </p><p>“Wow,” he whispers under his breath, and Donghyuck elbows him, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Close your mouth, you’ll let the flies in.” </p><p>“Can’t help it,” Jaemin answers, eyes still fixed on his boyfriend.</p><p>Jeno’s wearing an open long coat down to his knees, stark black with gold cufflinks and buttons, lapel folded neatly over an emerald green ribbon tied loosely at his neck. He looks nervous, playing with the sleeves and tugging them down over his fingers. His blonde hair is styled up and to the side, swooping across his forehead. Someone must have wrestled him into letting them do his makeup, because there’s a gold shimmer at the corner of his eyes that glitters with the light above a thin line of eyeliner. Jaemin feels faint.</p><p>Someone is talking next to him but Jaemin can’t hear, vision narrowing down to Jeno, searching through the crowd. “Jeno,” he murmurs, pushing forward through the throngs of people. “Jeno,” he says again louder, glee taking over his expression until he’s smiling so much his cheeks hurt. “Jeno!”</p><p>At his shout, Jeno turns towards him, finally, and blinks for a moment, staring with wide eyes. Jaemin quickens his steps, crossing the hall in big strides, and Jeno smiles at him, face scrunching up. Jaemin doesn’t stop beaming even as he finally reaches him, hands sliding up Jeno’s arms to his cheeks. </p><p>“Wow,” Jaemin breathes, gaze raking over Jeno head to toe. “Wow, Jeno, you look… you look incredible.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Jeno responds, flushed. He brushes a hand through Jaemin’s fresh white hair while grazing lightly over Jaemin’s cheekbone where the carefully crafted stars and sparkles spread back toward his hairline. “I like your makeup. Yellow looks good on you.”</p><p>Jaemin grins, smoothing his fingers over Jeno’s collarbones. “I like your tie. Green suits you.”</p><p>Jeno laughs, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Good thing I’m yours, then. Plenty of green in my future.”</p><p>“I— what?” Jaemin blabbers, face heating up. Jeno’s laughter grows and he tugs Jaemin back towards the others. “Um—” </p><p>“Somehow,” Donghyuck says, as soon as they get closer, playing with the gold and ruby red rings decorating his fingers, “you’ve managed to reduce Jaemin to nonsense. How did you do it? Can you give me any pointers?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’d be interested,” Jeno answers smugly, and Jaemin trips over his feet. “Though I can tell you if you want.”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes, already scanning the room for Yangyang. “Gross, Jeno.” He brightens up when he sees the other, finally entering the hall. “I’ll find you guys later, okay?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jaemin says, watching with a smile as Renjun tries to hide the small bounce in his step, hand extended towards Yangyang before he even gets close to other. “They’re cute.”</p><p>“They’re gross,” Donghyuck grumbles, crossing his arm. His fingers are still twisting the rings around. “I can’t stand any of you. I’m going to go find—”</p><p>“Find what?” Mark appears out of nowhere from behind Jeno, sending an appreciative thumbs up at Jaemin, who laughs. “Are you going somewhere?”</p><p>Donghyuck blinks, mouth open, and Jaemin does him a favour by gently closing it for him. </p><p>“Y- your hair,” he stutters, and Mark grins sheepishly, running a hand through the mint-green strands.</p><p>“Yeah. Um, Yukhei helped me. It wasn’t supposed to look like this, uh, it was supposed to be closer to, like, emerald, haha? But he messed up the mixing and now it’s not. Sorry,” he adds, a little bit questioning and very much unsure. “I know I didn’t ask you about it earlier, but I was kind of waiting to see if you were going to ask me even though Renjun kept calling me names and telling me to just confess…” He trails off, eyes suddenly trained on Donghyuck’s hands and the red and gold littering his fingers. Then he glances up and Jaemin takes a step back as Donghyuck surges closer, hesitating just a moment to get a tiny nod from Mark before kissing him square on the mouth. </p><p>Jaemin turns away slightly to give them their moment, just to see Jeno looking back at him with a fond smile.</p><p>“Let’s go dance, Nana.”</p><p> </p><p>The night goes on, and Jaemin switches from dancing with Jaemin to dancing with Donghyuck to dancing with Yangyang, sending a wink at Renjun who barely hides a scowl. He eats one of every kind of hors d’oeuvre on the banquet table and hand feeds one to Jisung and Chenle each, laughing and squishing their cheeks. </p><p>It’s fun, and Jaemin never wants it to end. But eventually the crowd thins and the music slows down.</p><p>“One more dance?” Jeno asks, offering him a hand. Their friends have scattered and disappeared and Jaemin doesn’t think twice before taking it.</p><p>It’s a slow song, an instrumental that sounds almost familiar, like Jaemin heard it once in a dream. Jeno swings them slowly to the beat, humming along. His hands are careful on Jaemin’s waist. </p><p>“Jeno,” Jaemin says, barely breaking the spell of soft piano and strings. “Thank you for tonight.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Jeno replies just as quietly. “It’s been a really lovely night. I’m sad to see it finish.”</p><p>Jaemin chews on his lip for a moment, and decides to hell with it. “It doesn’t have to be over.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jeno turns them around, leading with even steps. “Everyone’s already gone back to their dormitories. The music is going to wrap up soon.”</p><p>“I know. But there are other places and, um, other ways.” Jaemin glances at their feet, a nervous habit. He hopes he doesn’t have to spell it out. Jeno tips his chin back up. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jeno says, eyebrows furrowed but not worried. “Of course, Nana.”</p><p>“Will you come with me?”</p><p>“Anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is the prefect’s bathroom,” Jeno whispers, glancing up and down the hallway. “Why are we here?”</p><p>“Because,” Jaemin answers, grinning. He opens the door after reciting the password and tugs Jeno in. “The dorms are sure to be full tonight. Everyone’s going back to their rooms after the ball.”</p><p>“Right.” Jeno stares, turning in a circle to take in all the details of the bathroom. “And we are not doing that why?” The candle-filled chandelier covers the whole room in a soft, golden light, flickering in a slight breeze. He toes his shoes off by the door, padding across the marble. “This is gorgeous. You get to come here whenever you want?”</p><p>Jaemin laughs. “Yes. All the prefects do. It’s not too frequently used, and we aren’t technically supposed to bring other students in but…” he trails off, winking at Jeno after a beat of quiet. Jeno giggles and continues to explore, poking around the corners of the room. </p><p>“This isn’t a bath,” he points out, looking at the bathtub set into the floor. It’s huge, lined with complex designs made of mother-of-pearl. Jaemin hums in agreement. </p><p>“It’s more of a pool for sure. The taps on the side control the water and there’s soaps and everything in the others. It’s really nice, gets perfectly hot and steamy.”</p><p>Jeno fiddles with one of the taps, turning it on and then off again. “That’s great, but I’m not too interested in having my first time in a bathtub.”</p><p>Jaemin almost trips into the tub. “Uh— right, right—” </p><p>His boyfriend’s face is bright red and he clears his throat, stuttering, “I mean, if that— it seemed like that was going… to be what happened, um, I just assumed that—” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jaemin interrupts, grinning. “Yeah, I’m… yeah. That’s why I brought you but if you don’t want to—” </p><p>“I do!” Jeno seems surprised at how forceful he is, blinking and then looking everywhere but at Jaemin. “I do want to. Do that. With you. Just, not… in a bathtub.”</p><p>“Right.” Jaemin laughs and offers him a hand, lacing their fingers together. “I wasn’t planning on it. Here, follow me.”</p><p>“I think this counts as discrimination against regular students,” Jeno says, marveling again at the opulence around them. Jaemin leads him through a little partition, passing by baskets of towels and cubbies before ducking through a doorway. </p><p>The room in the back, past the shelving, is a lounge of sorts. It’s scarcely used by any of the prefects. Jaemin’s spent a fair amount of time here, when the dorms were too busy or stifling. </p><p>It’s not a big room, just enough space to be cosy, with a set of dark brown couches and a plush rug that’s soft and warm under Jaemin’s toes. There’s a decent sized window overlooking the grounds, covered by thick curtains that Jaemin knows from experience get swapped out for gauzy, lighter ones during summer.</p><p>He exhales in contentment, shrugging his robes off and undoing his tie. Jeno oohs and ahhs at the room, voice faltering when he turns back to Jaemin unbutton his shirt.</p><p>“‘S warm,” Jaemin provides, not missing the way Jeno’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Relax.”</p><p>Jeno laughs and there’s only a bit of nervousness. “Hard to relax when you look like,” he gestures, “that.” He shucks off his robes and shirt. Jaemin takes a moment to appreciate their colours draped next to each other on the back of one of the couches. </p><p>It’s his turn for his words to die on his tongue because <em>wow</em>, Jeno is good-looking. He knows he’s staring, admiring the divots and contours of his boyfriend’s chest and arms. </p><p>There’s a moment, a heated pause while the mood shifts and builds between them. It’s broken only by Jeno, face flushed and grinning teasingly while he dramatically flexes. Jaemin laughs, pulling him closer by his hips.</p><p>“Dork,” he says fondly, rubbing their noses together. “Hot, sexy dork.”</p><p>Jeno smiles, kissing Jaemin once, twice. “At least you think I’m hot and sexy.”</p><p>“How could I not?” Jaemin slides his hands along Jeno’s sides and shoulders, trailing down the front of his chest. “It’s true. You are. And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to show you just how hot I think you are.”</p><p>Jeno flushes, red spreading down his neck to his shoulders. “And how do you plan on doing that?”</p><p>“I know you don’t want to have our first time in the tub but how about a very nice couch?” Jaemin turns them around, backing Jeno onto the couch and sinking into his lap when Jeno falls comfortably.</p><p>“I think the couches are okay,” Jeno answers, hands rubbing circles on Jaemin’s hips. “Better than in a dorm bed where we could be walked in on at any moment. This is much nicer than worrying about that.”</p><p>Jaemin hums, pressing Jeno back against the cushions. He doesn’t respond just yet, choosing instead to kiss him, dipping deeper and deeper until he’s licking into the corners of Jeno’s mouth messily. Jeno reacts enthusiastically, and the secret makeouts behind the kitchens have really paid off in experience. </p><p>At some point Jaemin wrestles Jeno out of his pants and shucks his own off, tossing them across the room with his underwear. Jeno gets unexpectedly shy when Jaemin reaches for his briefs, tugging them down and littering kisses over the skin he reveals. Jeno shivers.</p><p>The moon slowly crawls across the sky, scattering shifting shadows around the room and Jeno arches beautifully into Jaemin’s arms when he pushes into him, shaking and panting. Jaemin spent what felt like hours worshiping him with careful fingers and purposeful kisses. He’s never done this before but he’s thought enough about it, read enough hidden books and even sucked up his embarrassment to ask Donghyuck. All just to make sure that this is the best for Jeno that he can make it. </p><p>Jeno gasps and moans underneath him, sounds dripping from his lips like water and Jaemin is <em> thirsty.  </em></p><p>And when Jeno comes, stifling a shout into Jaemin’s mouth, he’s only a few moments behind.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno in the afterglow of sex might just be Jaemin’s favourite Jeno, soft and boneless and warm against his side. They’re cleaned up and almost decent, except Jeno’s lack of a shirt and Jaemin’s blatant refusal to put his underwear back on. They don’t have much time before they have to go back to their rooms lest they be caught, and Jaemin plans to spend as much of it as he can kissing paths along the moles littering Jeno’s skin. </p><p>“Jaemin.” Jeno’s voice rumbles in his chest and Jaemin hums, pressing an ear closer to his skin to hear the faint thump of his heartbeat. “I think we should talk about this.”</p><p>Jaemin tenses, serenity cracking underneath his fingertips. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Nothing bad,” Jeno assures, stroking his fingers along Jaemin’s spine. “Nothing bad. Tonight was wonderful. You’re wonderful. I’d like very much to keep dating you.”</p><p>“It feels like there’s a but on the end of that,” Jaemin whispers. It’s amazing how just a few sentences can make him feel like glass.</p><p>“Hopefully yours.” Jeno waits until Jaemin starts giggling to continue. “That’s not it. I just… I think, well, I’m pretty sure that I love you,” he says, voice dropping to a whisper. “And I think you love me too.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Jeno smiles at him, soft and happy. “I really like you, I like this a lot. But I want to make sure that you’re okay with it.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaemin pushes up, peering down at Jeno, confused and unsure if he should be upset or not.</p><p>“I worry about your family.” The glass breaks, and Jaemin withdraws slightly. Jeno chases after him, tugging him back into his arms.”Hear me out, Nana, before you make any conclusions.</p><p>“Okay,” Jaemin says, faltering. The least he can do is listen.</p><p>“I’m not afraid of your parents,” Jeno starts, “because they can’t change how I feel about you. If it were just that I wouldn’t hesitate to steal you away, move to a tiny cottage in the middle of the hills and raise scores of succulents together.” Jaemin laughs slightly at the image. “But I know that they still have a hold on you, tightened and tied for your whole life. I’m not afraid of your parents but I want to tell you that if you are, I’ll wait.” Jaemin makes a garbled sniffle to let Jeno know he’s still listening. “I’ll wait until we graduate, until you can get away, to make any plans for us. I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>Jaemin stares at him after he’s finished, lost for words. “Jeno…”</p><p>“It’s all right if you don’t feel the same, and I don’t even know if you were concerned about it; I just thought you might be. I know your parents have a really strong opinion on mudbloods and I’m— I’m a Hufflepuff, so I’m about as far from a perfect pureblood Slytherin girl as it gets.”</p><p>“Don’t call yourself—”</p><p>“It’s true though! And it’s fine, for me, but they’re still your parents. So, even if you need time, or… or even if you want to hide me from them, I want you to know that I’ll stay—”<br/>Jaemin cuts off his rambling with a bruising kiss, sinking back into Jeno’s arms. “Shut up,” he says, unable to keep his voice from cracking, “or else I’m gonna start crying on the same night I lost my virginity to a boy I can’t possibly deserve.”</p><p>Jeno laughs thickly. “I think it might be too late for me then.”</p><p>The couch is only barely big enough to fit them both, and Jaemin comes dangerously close to tumbling off the side of the edge as he leans up to kiss the tears gathering at the corners of Jeno’s eyes. “Don’t cry. Thank you. I wish there were more words in the dictionary so I could really express myself, but truly, honestly, thank you, Jeno. It means a lot. I’ve just been trying to push them to the back of my mind, to tell the truth.” He settles back down, resting his head on Jeno’s chest., feeling more than hearing the heartbeat beneath his ear. “They won’t approve, of course, but there’s nothing they can do about it. They’re too afraid of their public image to make a fuss about it or disown me, but I probably won’t be very welcome anymore.” Jaemin shrugs as best as he can from his position. “I don’t want to hide, and I’m not going to let them be in control of me for my whole life. It’ll be hard, and I’m sure there will be loads of fights, and things will probably never be peaceful again.”</p><p>“Nana,” Jeno says softly, tipping his chin up with a gentle finger. “I know it’ll be hard. But if you’ll let me, I’ll fight tooth and nail for you.”</p><p>“I wish you had a tormented past or awful family members,” Jaemin complains lightly, hitting Jeno’s chest once. “Then I could be like your knight in shining armour.”</p><p>“You shine enough without armour.” Jeno seals it with another kiss, and Jaemin tenses when his leg slips between Jaemin’s, pressing up just enough to brush against him. Jeno chuckles, carefully turning them over. “Not to ruin a sentimental moment, but…”</p><p>Jaemin laughs, threading his fingers in Jeno’s hair. “But we won’t often have an entire night to ourselves. Might as well make use of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck teases them relentlessly for the hickies on Jaemin’s neck and the slight limp in Jeno’s step. Jaemin just waves him off, too high in the clouds to care. Plus he doesn’t miss the light bruises along the column of Donghyuck’s throat and the way Mark turns delightfully red when Jaemin gestures subtly at them both.</p><p>Later, Renjun approaches him and quietly asks if he can let him into the prefect’s bathroom someday, and Jaemin agrees without asking further questions. He thinks he knows the answers anyway.</p><p>He continues to study for N.E.W.Ts, and spends long sessions with his friends debating what tests he wants to take and which ones his father keeps reminding him he should choose. He spends Christmas at Hogwarts, exchanging gifts with Jeno and a few of the others who stay, ignoring letters from his parents. They don’t send him anything. It doesn’t matter.</p><p>The dead chill of winter slowly gives way to the frigid hope of an early spring, and those of them who play Quidditch lose more and more of their time to practice or games, coming back to the dormitories at absurd hours or leaving breakfast early. They’re tired, Jaemin can tell, and he joins Jeno for late night baking sessions, depositing freshly made gifts on their beds.</p><p>“The semi-finals are coming up,” Mark says one day during a rare lunch appearance. “Will you guys come watch my game? Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I have a good feeling about it.”</p><p>Renjun doesn’t bother defending his team; this year his house has been particularly focused on studying and most of their best players left the year before. “Sure,” he answers, thumbing through his textbook. “I’ll come.”</p><p>“That sounds fun,” Jaemin agrees, stretching his arms out. He’s been working on a Transfiguration essay for hours, trying to figure out how to write about it without giving away why he has such success in human Transfiguration. Jeno is dozing beside him. “We’ll be there.”</p><p>Mark looks more relieved than he seems to intend, and he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks, guys. I—”</p><p>“I will be there,” Donghyuck announces loudly, crossing his arms, “because I have to scope out Slytherin’s competition. That’s all.”</p><p>“Right,” Yangyang says, amused. “Of course. Looking forward to it,” he directs at Mark. “I haven’t had a chance to see you in a game yet!”</p><p>Mark beams.</p><p> </p><p>The game is on a Friday, clear skies and a light breeze in the air. Mark parts ways with them early, pausing for just a moment before turning around and kissing Donghyuck square on the mouth in front of all of them. Donghyuck pushes him away with a stutter and flushed cheeks while the rest of them holler and cheer.</p><p>It goes like most Quidditch games Jaemin has watched; he makes a point to attend as many as he can that his friends are in so he’s seen Mark play plenty of times. It’s just as fun though, cheering with Jeno and the others when their team scores and booing at fouls.</p><p>“I want some snacks,” Donghyuck whines about an hour in, pouting. Jaemin laughs, not-so-subtly jingling the coins he brought for that reason in his pocket. Donghyuck turns his puppy-eyes on him immediately. “Jaemin! Jaemin, my dear, my darling, will you please, please PLEASE get me something? Anything is fine, except for—”</p><p>“I know,” Jaemin interrupts before Donghyuck can launch into a list of the many, many things he doesn’t like much. “Anyone else want anything?”</p><p>“I think I’m fine,” Jeno says, smiling up at him when Jaemin stands up. “Thank you, Nana.”</p><p>“No one else?” Renjun waves him away, attention already on the game again. “I’ll be right back then,” Jaemin promises, planting a noisy kiss on Jeno’s cheek that makes Chenle groan. “Tell me if I miss anything.”</p><p>Jeno nods, barely glancing away from the game to nod at Jaemin. “Hurry! I think Mark saw the snitch. I’ll save your seat.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even make it out of the stadium. Someone seizes his arm, wrenching it behind his back roughly and covering his mouth before he has a chance to make a sound. </p><p>“Let’s make this easy,” the assailant says, and Jaemin cranes his neck back to see Professor Joohyung, leering down at him. “Just come with me quietly, won’t you?”</p><p>Jaemin shakes off the surprise, immediately struggling against the professor’s hold. Jaemin slams his heel down onto Joohyung’s foot, and thrashes, trying to sink his teeth into the hand over his mouth. </p><p>Joohyung swears, drawing his wand and Jaemin scoffs, because what is he going to do from this close that wouldn’t attract attention? He fights until Joohyung points his wand up into the air of the stadium through a slit in the curtains.</p><p>“Stop,” he hisses, and Jaemin freezes. “You wouldn’t want any of your friends to get hurt, would you?” </p><p>Jaemin can barely make out the red blur of Mark’s uniform against the backdrop of the clear blue sky, in hot pursuit of the snitch. Joohyung sees him too, a cruel smile taking over his expression.</p><p>“You wouldn’t want Lee to fall, would you?”</p><p>That’s all it takes for Jaemin to stop struggling, mind already racing. Joohyung pulls him backwards out of the stadium, and he spares a last glance back towards his friends. The audience bursts into cheers when Mark catches the snitch, triumphantly holding it above his head, and then it’s all gone. </p><p>The room Joohyung throws Jaemin into after teleporting them from his office in the castle is dark and wet. There’s a strange, damp smell hanging in the air and the stone beneath him is slick. His arm throbs and he hopes nothing’s broken.</p><p>There’s a tiny sliver of light coming from the crack under the door and Jaemin’s eyes struggle to adjust. He wonders if he can morph his eyes with night vision but something about the room is keeping him from changing anything at all, magic thrumming faintly in the cobblestone. </p><p>His arm still hurts, something inside making noises Jaemin isn’t really interested in thinking too hard about. He decides to focus on something else, staring at the wall where he thinks the door is. Everything feels turned around and all of the walls look the same. Joohyung hasn’t come back into what Jaemin has realised is a cell, and he thinks it’s probably been a long time, but Jaemin sometimes looks around and there’s food or water sitting on the floor. He’s hungry enough that he doesn’t care how it got there, who made it, what poison could be laced through the porridge.</p><p>It’s hard to tell what time it is because of the lack of light, and the hours seem to blur together until at one point Jaemin blinks and Jeno is there.</p><p>“Jeno,” Jaemin gasps, because Jeno is in his room, and has somehow found where Joohyung had hidden him away— </p><p>“Jaemin.” There’s something fuzzy about Jeno, smudging the corners of Jaemin’s vision. “Oh, Jaemin. I’m glad you’re alive.”</p><p>“Alive? What? Jeno, of course I’m…” he trails off, and then it dawns on him. “I’m asleep. You aren’t really here, are you?”</p><p>“No,” Jeno whispers, and god, Jaemin wishes he could touch him. But he can’t; dreams can do many things, but can’t create touch. There’s a reason people pinch themselves to make sure they’re not dreaming, Jaemin thinks, resting his hand on Jeno’s cheek regardless of the film that prevents him from making contact. </p><p>“It’s okay,” he says, hoping he can convey some sort of comfort. “It’s all right, Jeno.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Jeno hisses, fingers grabbing at the chain around Jaemin’s wrists that binds him to the wall. “It’s not okay, Jaemin, nothing about this is okay.”</p><p>“I can still see you,” Jaemin offers with a crooked smile, and then flinches as Jeno tries to hit him, slowed and hindered by the dream. “That’s something.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Jeno responds, voice cracked and weary. Jaemin winces. That’s not the effect he was hoping for. “Don’t— don’t pretend like everything is okay. Not this time.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s— it’s been really hard, okay, because it’s been days and—”</p><p>“What?” Jaemin sits up, hand falling back to his side. “What do you mean, days?”</p><p>“Jaemin,” Jeno says slowly, carefully watching his face. “It’s been almost three full days, Jaemin. You disappeared three days ago. The last time I saw you was at the Quidditch game.”</p><p>“That’s... “ Jaemin frowns, wracking his mind for any memory of the time passed. “I don’t know how that’s possible. I swear it’s only been hours.”</p><p>“I’m an oneiromancer, Nana, not a time traveller.” Jeno sighs, running a hand through his hair. He looks tired, Jaemin thinks, and his fingers itch to try again. “We’ve been looking for you for days. I even…” he looks down at his hands. “I sent an owl to your dad. I don’t think he opened it. Mark is going to send one to Johnny. Maybe he already did. Things have been crazy. I don’t think Donghyuck has slept all week. I’ve done barely anything but... Chenle… I asked him to brew a Draught of Living Death,” Jeno whispers, exhaling, “and, don’t worry, he made a Wiggenweld Potion too, but there just wasn’t any other way for me to stay in my dreams long enough to search for you out here.” </p><p>“You’re insane,” Jaemin replies after a moment, trying to gather himself. “You’re crazy, Jeno, the effects of the Living Death could permanently injure you, or you could never wake up, Jeno, you’re mental. Don’t— don’t pull stunts like this, bloody hell, Jeno you could—” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t even want to think about it. I can’t believe you’d risk so much just to try to find me—” </p><p>“Of course I would!” Jeno shouts, interrupting him, and the dream ripples around them. Jaemin clamps his mouth shut, staring. “Of course I would, you idiot, don’t be fucking daft. I’d do… I’d do almost anything for you,” Jeno barely manages between strained breaths. “Idiot. Absolute idiot. I’ve been so worried. I thought you might be dead, Jaemin, I fucking thought you were dead. I had to try. I had to.”</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t have an answer for that. He blinks up at Jeno instead, and Jeno drags his hands across his eyes.</p><p>“Whether it’s insane or not, I’ve already done it. And it worked. I found you. Now I know you’re alive, at least.” Jeno sniffles, and Jaemin tries to touch him, hands stopped just centimetres from his face. “I don’t think I have a lot of time left. I told Chenle he should wake me at dawn. We’re trying, Nana, we’re going to find you.” He scrubs at his eyes again and then blinks, determined. “What can you tell me? Who took you and where?”</p><p>“Professor Joohyung,” Jaemin answers, trying to stop his own tears. “He’s the one who kidnapped me. I don’t know where we are because he used the Floo Network. I remember the flash of green.”</p><p>Jeno fails to disguise his surprise. “What? Why would he do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jaemin swallows, looking down at the binding that keeps him tethered. “He hasn’t told me. I can ask. I think it might be because…”</p><p>“Because you’re a Metamorphmagus,” Jeno finishes, nodding. “I guess it could make sense.”</p><p>“I don’t know what he’s going to do,” Jaemin says, finally giving voice to the fear that’s been crippling him. “I have no idea what he’s going to do with me. I’m scared, Jeno.”</p><p>“I know.” Jeno wavers, silhouette flickering slightly. “I know, Nana, and we’re coming. I’m going to find you. I promise, Jaemin Na, I’ll find you no matter where you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin wakes up suddenly, jolting into consciousness. He blinks but the room is still so dark that it doesn’t help clear away the fuzziness. </p><p>Jaemin sits there for a while, unknowing of how much time passes. He busies himself tapping patterns out on the stone and trying to remember how many steps go down to the dungeon. When he gets tired of that his thoughts drift to Jeno, worried, exhausted Jeno who was willing to put himself in so much danger. He keeps his thoughts close, warming himself with memories of playing in the snow.</p><p>While Jaemin is thinking about their first study date, the door opens, sliding to one side to reveal Joohyung, dressed in his professor robes and slipping his wand into his sleeve. Jaemin finds the energy to glare at him.</p><p>“Hello, Jaemin.”</p><p>“What do you want with me,” Jaemin responds, voice weak from disuse. Joohyung eyes him, a smirk pulling the edges of his mouth up. He steps further into the room and stretches his arms out.</p><p>“I’m interested in your abilities as a Metamorphmagus, of course.There’s… let’s say, an <em> artifact </em> I’m interested in obtaining. And of course, it’s buried in the depths of Gringotts, protected by the Ministry with no way of my getting access.” The smirk grows into a smile, cruel and plotting. “You, though, <em> you </em>can be anyone I need you to be.”</p><p>“I’m not stealing from the Ministry for you,” Jaemin retorts, shaking his head.</p><p>“You won’t have a choice, boy.” He paces a few steps back and forth in front of Jaemin, professor’s robes brushing against the stone. They seem a mockery now, Jaemin thinks; this man doesn’t deserve to be called a professor. “I was so happy when I overheard you telling that Hufflepuff boy about yourself. It was touching, really.”</p><p>“Don’t even think about him,” Jaemin snarls, and the professor takes a step back as he lunges forward, straining against the chains. “Keep him out of your filthy mouth.”</p><p>“Ahh, a sensitive subject. Apologies,” Joohyung says, lifting his hands. There’s a glint in his eyes that Jaemin hates. “Continuing, if you’re willing to comply I’ll just use you as I need and then leave you be, you and all your little friends. Which would really be the best option for us both, much less painful than the alternatives. All you have to do is look like the Minister just long enough to gain access to the vault, collect it, and bring it back to me. As simple as that.”</p><p>As much as Jaemin doesn’t want to give any satisfaction to him, he’s burning with curiosity. “What’s in the vault?”</p><p>“I’m so glad you asked.” Joohyung spreads his arms, and his smile is the same as when he praises a student during class. “It’s nothing much, really, just a simple pendant.” Jaemin refuses to humour him by asking him to continue. He waits. “A simple pendant that allows the wearer to enter dreams.”</p><p>Jaemin scoffs. “That’s not that special.”</p><p>“It is,” Joohyung says, “because, Jaemin, it not only lets you travel through dreams, but lets you interact with people in their dreams. You can touch them, feel them, hurt them. All confined in the world of their dreams. A perfect death, untraceable by any means.”</p><p>The air in the room feels thick, bearing down in Jaemin’s ears. A necklace that would give someone the power to touch people in their dreams. The one thing Jeno has never been able to do. The implications of what Joohyung would be capable of slowly sink in and Jaemin barely quells a shiver of fear.</p><p>“What use would you have for that?”</p><p>Joohyung turns his piercing eyes on Jaemin, intently scouring his face. “If I answered that, you’d either have to die or help me get it, and I’m getting the impression that you aren’t interested in helping me. I doubt you’d be strong enough to carry out their plans regardless.” He takes a step back, still eyeing Jaemin. After another moment of staring, the professor shakes his head in exaggerated shame. “Well,” he says, reaching into his cloak and withdrawing his wand, “I think that’s enough chitchat for now. It seems we won’t be able to come to an agreement.” Joohyung sighs disappointedly. “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come down to this but…” He raises his wand, and Jaemin shifts back against the wall as if the cobblestone could part and let him escape. </p><p>“You’re delusional if you think—”</p><p>“<em> Imperio </em>,” Joohyung incants with a flourish of his wrist, and there’s a bright flash of light that burns Jaemin’s eyes and a strange fog that he can’t escape.</p><p>The world goes grey, a shadow of what it was. He can’t move, can’t speak or even control his breathing. His limbs, his voice, his steps are all detached from him. Joohyung leers at him and says something distorted and murky as if Jaemin is listening to it from underwater. As the spell takes hold, an odd feeling of bliss rolls over him, the world changing as if a thick curtain has fallen over his eyes.</p><p>He wants to be scared, wants to be terrified of not having any control over himself, but he’s unable to muster the fear and horror he should be feeling. As things continue to fade, he desperately, desperately hopes that he doesn’t hurt anyone.</p><p> </p><p>⭒⭒⭑⭑✯⭑⭑⭒⭒</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno,” someone says, shaking Jeno’s shoulders. He groans, turning to tuck back into the soft sheets of the bed he’s in. “Jeno, you need to wake up.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Renjun sighs. The bed dips as he sits down. “You need to eat, Jeno.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Yangyang whispers something to the Ravenclaw. “No, I can’t just leave him,” Renjun hisses quietly. “It’s been days, Yangyang. He needs to get up.” Yangyang replies in Chinese, some sort of soothing words based on the tone. “No!” Renjun snaps. “No. We aren’t going to find Jaemin any faster this way. Jeno won’t be any help if he’s starving.” </p><p>“I just want to see him again,” Jeno says, and Renjun stops, sighing once more.</p><p>“I know. And you can go back to sleep later but <em> please, </em>Jeno, just come eat dinner. That’s all I’m asking.” He draws a shaky breath.</p><p>Jeno is tempted to burrow further into his blankets— well, Donghyuck’s blankets. His books about oneiromancy said that being closer to the target’s belongings can make it easier to intentionally end up in their dreams. And he can’t bear the thought of being in Jaemin’s bed so he’s taken over Donghyuck’s; the other Slytherin has been spending a suspicious amount of time with Mark. He considers tuning Renjun out, but there’s an edge of desperation in his voice Jeno can’t ignore. </p><p>He goes to dinner. The possibility of missing Jaemin in his dreams keeps him on edge, and Mark has to remove bread from his hands before he rips it to pieces more than once. </p><p>“Calm down,” he murmurs, and Jeno shakes his head. “I’m serious, Jeno. I know it’s all you’re thinking of and I get that but…” He tilts his head slightly in Donghyuck’s direction on his other side. “Remember, Jeno, it’s not just you that’s suffering. You’re not the only one who’s missing him.” </p><p>It feels like Jeno is clearing his eyes for the first time after his long sleep, because he finally notices how exhausted Donghyuck looks, leaning heavily on Chenle who looks similarly ragged. Donghyuck is quiet, staring into the distance and barely breaking away to take a bite of food when Mark gently nudges him. Donghyuck takes a deep inhale, hands quivering, and Mark drops his conversation with Jeno to let him tuck into Mark’s side and neck. Jeno watches the way Chenle sags slightly without Donghyuck holding him up and the way Jisung slides closer. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mutters, looking at his friends, who have been struggling through this on their own while he sleeps it all away under the influence of a potion that Chenle is clearly underprepared to keep making. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mark squeezes his leg under the table. Donghyuck looks like he might cry when Jeno finally joins them in the library again, pretending to study. He didn’t realise how much of an impact his own absence has had on his friends. </p><p>He starts going back to meals, and some of his classes, and barely holds himself back from physically attacking Professor Lim during Herbology. He hates him. He hates that Joohyung is here teaching classes with the gentle smile he’s always had while he has Jaemin locked away somewhere. He doesn’t learn anything. He spends the classes he has trying not to glare at the professor too much. </p><p>He still sleeps a lot, going to bed early and waking up late, hoping maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to catch Jaemin in a dream. </p><p> </p><p>The news of Gringotts being broken into spreads like wildfire through the Grand Hall, whispers flying between tables and notes floating through the air. Jeno ignores it all and strides through the hall, straight up to the dias. Professor Kwon is in the middle of a heated discussion with the other professors when Jeno interrupts.</p><p>“Professors.”</p><p>They all turn to look at him, and Professor Kwon holds a hand up to Professor Jung’s protests. “Hold on a moment, Yunho. How can we help you, Jeno?”</p><p>Jeno takes a deep breath, and then says, “It was Jaemin. Th— Gringotts. It was Jaemin.”</p><p>“What?” Professor Bae hisses, glaring fiercely at Jeno. “Jaemin would never—” </p><p>“Calm down, Irene,” Professor Kang quickly says, resting a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from the way she’s menacingly leaning towards Jeno. “Let’s hear him out.”</p><p>“Continue.” Professor Kwon gestures at Jeno. “You say it was Jaemin Na who broke into Gringotts? How? And for what purpose?”</p><p>“I think… I think he’s been cursed,” Jeno answers, trying to keep his voice steady. “He— He was kidnapped a few days ago, on Friday, from the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Professor Bae’s expression changes rapidly, from anger to confusion and then back to a calculated fury. “By whom?”</p><p>Jeno swallows. “Professor Lim.”</p><p>There’s a moment of quiet before the professors begin to mutter to each other. Professor Kwon speaks first. "Why didn't you alert us first to Jaemin having gone missing? A few days is a long time, Jeno."</p><p>Jeno gulps, staring at his feet. His skin heats up with guilt at the quiet disappointment in the Headmistress's voice. "We— we thought we could find him on our own. Donghyuck said that sometimes he gets overwhelmed and has to leave, so we weren't worried at first, but like you said a few days is a long time. None of us thought that it could have been this bad."</p><p>Professor Kang sighs. "A delay like this has made it more difficult to find him now, Jeno, I must be honest. Plus, with so much going on—"</p><p>"Not now, Seulgi," Professor Bae quickly interrupts, casting a glance at Jeno. "We can address that at a different time."</p><p>“Back to the topic at hand, this is a very serious accusation,” Professor Lee says, fingers steepled together in front of his face. “Jeno, you’re saying that Professor Lim, a longtime teacher at Hogwarts, kidnapped a student and possibly cast one of the Unforgivable Curses on him. Do you have evidence?”</p><p>“Why would Joohyung want to kidnap a student? And why Mr.Na, who, as far as I’m aware, has done nothing more than occasionally stir up trouble among the halls?” Professor Kang frowns, keeping a hand on Professor Bae. </p><p>“I’m not sure exactly why,” Jeno says, glancing between his professors, the instructors who have been teaching him for six years, “but as for why it’s Jaemin, he’s, um, he’s… He’s a Metamorphmagus. That’s probably the reason that bast— Professor Lim took Jaemin.”</p><p>“A Metamorphmagus?” Professor Lee leans back in his chair. “That would explain how he could have broken into Gringotts. Are any of you aware of this?” He looks at the other professors.</p><p>“I am,” Professor Bae answers, and inclines her head. “I only discovered last year. He’s kept it remarkably well hidden.”  </p><p>“Why hasn’t he told anyone about it?” Professor Jung peers at Jeno. </p><p>“He’s under no obligation to,” Professor Bae responds. “I’m sure he has his reasons. I think, however, there are more pressing matters at the moment.”</p><p>Jeno shifts uneasily where he’s standing. A few of the other students have noticed him and are whispering curiously to each other. “I just— I just wanted to tell you what I know. Jaemin told me it was Joohyung.”</p><p>“You’ve been able to contact him? How?”</p><p>Jeno looks at Professor Lee, the potions professor staring him down just as intense as always. “I can travel dreams. I saw him a few days ago, and he told me what he could, that Professor Lim took him because he needed a Metamorphmagus.”</p><p>“We’re learning a lot about you and your friends today,” Professor Kang says, arching a brow. “I believe we’ll have a lot to talk with you about once all of this has wrapped up. Well,” she says, sharing a glance with the other professors, “we have a lot to talk about. For now, just try to continue to go about your days with as much normalcy as you can manage. I know it’s difficult, but please don’t make any rash decisions. Someone will be in contact with you soon. Just hold on.”</p><p>“Thank you professors,” Jeno says, and can’t help the flame of guilt that crawls up his spine. “I’ll do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t going to do anything,” he rages to Renjun. “‘We have a lot to talk about.’ Talking isn’t going to get us anywhere. He’s <em> their </em>colleague. ‘Don’t make any rash decisions.’”</p><p>Renjun hums, laying out a scroll of paper with a map loosely drawn on it. “Of course not. None of our decisions will be rash. Instead they’ll be very thought-through and well planned.” He gestures at the map. “This is what Mark could gather. I think it’s a good place to start before we go try to rescue him.”</p><p>Jeno almost wants to cry from gratitude, but instead he summons up the willpower to stay level headed and leans in to listen to Renjun’s plan.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he sees Jaemin in his dreams, it doesn’t go the way he had hoped. He wasn’t even expecting to, and had almost given up trying. It doesn’t stop him from opening his dream-eyes one night and finding Jaemin there.</p><p>“Jaemin?” Jeno stares at him. Jaemin isn’t able to traverse dreams, as far as he knows, but here he is, swaying slightly but standing in front of him. They’re in the forest, somewhere Jeno’s dreams take him often, and Jaemin is wearing the suit he wore to the Yule Ball, white hair curling over his ears just on the side of too long. The Jaemin that Jeno visited in the cell, wherever he was, had brown hair and was wearing tattered school robes. </p><p>“Hi,” Jaemin answers, smiling and tilting his head. “Hi, Jeno.”</p><p>“Is it… is it really you?” Jeno gets up on his knees, sinking into the soft dirt. “I thought Joohyung had put something in you that wouldn’t let you change,” he says, reaching out a hand to hover just near Jaemin’s hair. “You changed.”</p><p>Jaemin grins, and his hair shimmers until it’s brown, and then red, orange, and the rest of the rainbow back to white. “Yeah. I don’t know how it happened but I got away, Jeno, I just have to get out of the house he’s got me trapped in.”</p><p>Jeno falters, because there’s something off about Jaemin. “What do you mean? You’ve never been able to travel dreams, so how did you get here? In my head?”</p><p>“Is that where we are?” Jaemin looks around them, tipping his head to try to see the tree canopies. “I’ve never tried before.” He turns back to Jeno, and it’s his smile that’s off. “But I’m here! I couldn’t have done it without you.” </p><p>“You’re not Jaemin,” Jeno finally says, still staring at the details in Jaemin’s face. They’re close to perfect, but when Jaemin smiles curiously, tilting his head, Jeno knows for certain. “You aren’t Jaemin. At least, not completely.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The Jaemin in front of him pouts, and Jeno’s seen that expression enough to know that it’s wrong, the curve of his lip and the corners of his mouth all off. </p><p>“I mean that this body is Jaemin’s,” Jeno answers, carefully edging away. “But that you aren’t, Professor.”</p><p>Jaemin freezes, and there’s a brief moment before the act is dropped entirely and Joohyun lets go of the illusion. </p><p>“You were always bright, Jeno. It’s a damn shame. I’d really, truly hate for anything to happen to you, you’re one of my favourite students.” He steps closer, and Jeno discovers a solid tree behind his back that keeps him from escaping. Joohyung-Jaemin advances, smiling, and Jeno holds his breath. He waits for the odd feeling of someone just barely touching skin, hands suspending millimetres away, but it never comes.</p><p>Instead, he feels Jaemin’s hands on his face, warm and dry and not separated at all. He gasps, eyes flicking up to not-Jaemin, and sees a cruel glint in his eye that looks so out of place on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“Surprise, Jeno.”</p><p>The physical pain of fingernails digging into his cheeks is shocking enough for Jeno to snap himself out of sleep, and he shoots upright in his bed, panting.</p><p>“Oh no,” he whispers, staring at his hands. “Oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno stares at the plate in front of him, exhausted, and he can feel the weight of his professors’ stares on him from the dias. He hates it, hates sitting here in the Grand Hall knowing that Joohyung is just floors below him, taking dinner in his office while Jaemin is under his control. Renjun knows he does, and keeps a steadying hand on his knee, working his way through his stew with the other. Jeno picks at the dinner rolls.</p><p>He doesn’t end up eating much at all, barely swallowing a few spoonfuls of soup. </p><p>Classes feel like a joke, just a waste of time that he could be using to find Jaemin. He reasons that’s only partially because he’s in love with him, and partially because he doesn’t know what Joohyun’s plans to use him are. </p><p>Mostly, it’s a joke because there’s so much more he could be doing to try to find Jaemin and here he is instead, sitting in a study room with his school supplies spread out around the table, trying to ignore the rest of his friends who worriedly whisper to each other. Jeno glares at his inkpot. </p><p>The illusion of peace is shattered by Donghyuck’s arrival. He almost skids past their room, catching onto the doorway and flinging himself in, heaving for breath.</p><p>“Jaemin’s,” he pants, pointing. “Jaemin’s in the forest. I saw him.”</p><p>“What?” Jeno drops his quill and all his books spill out of his lap as he abruptly stands up. “He’s here?”</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s actually him or if he’s still cursed.” Donghyuck yanks Renjun to his feet. “We have to hurry. Mark is still near him.”</p><p>“What were you doing with Mark in the forest?” Jisung asks, curious and unaware, and the speed at which Donghyuck’s ears turn red is impressive.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Not now. We have to go.” He turns, striding away, and Jeno wishes he had time to pry.</p><p>They take off, sprinting from the courtyard. Mark’s standing by the edge of the forest, eyes trained between the trees. </p><p>“He knows we’re here,” he says in lieu of a greeting. “I think he’s waiting for us.”</p><p> </p><p>⭒⭒⭑⭑✯⭑⭑⭒⭒</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Conturbatio, </em>” Joohyung says with a gesture of his wand, and Jaemin barely has the energy to duck out of the way, palms landing hard against the stone. Joohyung raises an eyebrow, amused, and casts the spell again from closer, aiming between Jaemin’s eyes. </p><p>“You’re not gonna get away with this,” Jaemin manages, just before the spell takes hold. He’s never heard of it but he can guess what Joohyung’s goal is. “I trust my friends.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t,” Joohyung responds, “after all, you’re the one that tried to kill them.” He doesn’t elaborate, just watching Jaemin struggle to stay afloat, trying to form a reply. He fails, and the cloud that’s been condensing in his mind takes over, smudging his vision and stuffing his ears with cotton. </p><p>Everything blurs together after that. Joohyung comes by every once in a while to open the door and toss in a bowl of food and a pitcher of water, releasing the spell just long enough for Jaemin to be able to eat. The first few times he refuses.</p><p>“I’d rather starve to death,” he hisses after throwing the bowl against the wall, kicking the water over. Joohyung sneers and steps away from the puddle.</p><p>“Either you eat on your own or I force you to. I won’t have you dying on me, not when I’ve just barely gotten use out of you. You choose.” </p><p>After that Jaemin begrudgingly eats, picking apart bread with his fingers under Joohyung’s supervision. The professor leaves each time with another pointed hex to keep Jaemin’s mind muddied. He still doesn’t know how much time has passed. He doesn’t know what he did while he was cursed. He thinks Joohyung probably already made him steal the necklace, but hopes that that was all. </p><p>He knows he’s probably wrong. Joohyung throws little taunting asides at him about what his plans are, what he wants to do with a Metamorphmagus. At one point the professor just talks about wizardkind, about the impurities of society and the muddying of the old laws. He tells Jaemin all about what the wizarding world should look like, about weeding out the weak and useless. </p><p>It all sounds like a re-reading of Jaemin’s History of Magic textbooks. The threat of a wizarding war or the overhanging threat of a possible genocide. He says as much back to Joohyung once and that’s the one and only time Joohyung ever directly hits him, hissing insults at him, calling him foolish for even daring to compare what he’s doing. Jaemin decides that just not speaking at all is safer because Joohyung seems to be more and more unhinged every time he comes in, ranting about everything wrong with the school, the students, the world as a whole.</p><p>Jaemin continues to float in a vortex of not knowing whether he’s asleep or awake, cursed or hexed. He hasn’t seen Jeno since the dream. His mind can’t focus on anything and he thinks, maybe, he can’t remember what  his hands look like.</p><p>Nothing changes. </p><p> </p><p>⭒⭒⭑⭑✯⭑⭑⭒⭒</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is where he is?” Jeno stares nervously at the unassuming house in front of them. “It doesn’t look like much.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark responds, sweeping his wand slowly around them. The tip flashes a brilliant blue when he directs it toward the house. “He’s somewhere in there.”</p><p>“<em> Revelio. </em>” Chenle flicks his wand and the exterior of the house shimmers and fades, revealing a looming grey building. </p><p>“Joohyung should still be at Hogwarts.” Renjun checks his timepiece, grimacing. “Only for maybe twenty more minutes. Is that enough time?”</p><p>“It’ll have to be,” Mark answers, and Donghyuck nods determinedly. </p><p>“Well, no use just standing here wasting time,” he says, marching straight to the front door, which opens when he tries the handle. “We’ll just have to hurry.”</p><p>They creep carefully through the halls, and Chenle quietly casts a muffling charm on their footfalls. Dust floats through the newly disturbed air. The first few rooms seem deserted, empty sitting rooms and a room full of cloth covered picture frames. </p><p>“Down,” Jeno whispers when they reach a staircase that stretches both above and below. “I’m pretty sure he’s in the basement from the little I could gather from his dreams. In some sort of dungeon room.”</p><p>Chenle’s charm works; the stairs are silent beneath their feet as they descend. Mark leads the way, wand outstretched.</p><p>“My seeking spell isn’t really helpful if we’re too close,” he says. “We’ll need to search for him. Luckily this place doesn’t seem too big.”</p><p>“Should we split up?”</p><p>Mark chews his lip for a moment before shaking his head at Jisung. “No, I don’t think so. We’re up against a professor, a powerful one at that, and possibly Jaemin if he’s still cursed. It’ll be better if we stay together.”</p><p>Renjun nods. “I agree.” He glances at Jeno. “Are you okay? You need to stay focused.”</p><p>Jeno belatedly realises he’s clutching his wand so tightly his knuckles hurt. “Yeah. I’m f— okay. I just want to get this over with.”</p><p>“If you think you can’t do it,” Jisung says without any judgment, “tell us. We’ll make sure to help.”</p><p>“I will.” </p><p>They continue down the hallway, and the first door they come across opens to a study, dark tones and strange relics with more covered paintings on the walls. There are books everywhere, some open and dog-eared and some with leaflets of notes beside them. Jeno carefully enters, scanning the nearest volumes.</p><p>“Renjun,” he murmurs, waving the other over. “Look at this.”</p><p>The book is full of lines and lines of Latin with rough translations scribbled above, and Renjun leans closer to read it.</p><p>“What is all this,” he whispers, frowning. “This is all… all about Dark Arts. And Inferi. There’s something—” </p><p>“You should stop reading that before I really have to kill all of you,” someone says, a voice coming from the far corner of the office where a green glow is fading from the fire. The figure shakes ash off his robes, and Chenle puts a protective hand on Jisung’s arm. </p><p>“Prof— Joohyung,” Jeno spits, scowling, and he can feel Donghyuck tense form beside him. </p><p>“I must say I’m surprised,” the professor says, taking his hat off and placing it on a hook beside the fireplace. “I didn’t expect you lot to be the first ones to find this place. I was expecting someone who could actually be formidable.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Mark’s voice is surprisingly even, and Joohyung seems to finally take note of him.</p><p>“Ah, look, Hogwarts’s perfect golden Head Boy. I don’t know who you’re talking about though, so I’m not sure how much I can help you. I’d advise you to leave, before I get angry at you for trespassing.”</p><p>“Where is Jaemin?” Renjun asks next, eyes steely and full of fire. “We know he’s here. We know you took him.”</p><p>Joohyung’s eye twitches briefly before his expression smooths over. “I’m not sure why you’d think it’s me who took him. I did hear that he went missing though. My condolences.”</p><p>“He told me it was you,” Jeno says, and Joohyung’s gaze snaps to him. “He told me himself. And then you made him try to kill me.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I visited him in his dreams,” Jeno continues, and Joohyung tenses. “I’m an oneiromancer. And I don’t need some stupid necklace to do it. I saw him and he told me what you’d done. Don’t lie to us.”</p><p>“An oreiomancer, oh?” There’s a glimmer of something in Joohyung’s eye that Jeno doesn’t like. “Well, I suppose I could tell you where he is in exchange for… some favours.”</p><p>“No.” Chenle answers instead of Jeno, glaring at the professor who crosses to his desk and sits down leisurely, unthreatened. “No way.”</p><p>Joohyung shrugs. “That was my offer. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I’d hate to have to hurt some of my beloved students.”</p><p>Donghyuck scoffs. “As if. Bet you can’t wait to get rid of us. I don’t even know why you’d bother pretending to give a shit about teaching.”</p><p>“There are many resources at Hogwarts that are hard to get elsewhere.” Joohyung twists slightly in his chair, gesturing at the room around them. “Many of these books and spells I would have been unable to discover if it weren’t for those trusting idiots practically giving me  free reign. So I needed the job, although you’re correct that I never cared much for teaching. Plus, I always hated Herbology. I wanted, of course, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts but the position’s always been a bit cursed. Wouldn’t have been as good for hiding behind.”</p><p>Mark subtly takes a few steps back, waving Donghyuck and the rest forward. He mutters some spell quietly and then Jeno has to focus back on Joohyung. </p><p>“Tell us where he is,” Jisung says, voice quivering. “We know he’s here. Tell us before the others arrive and maybe you can avoid being sentenced to Azkaban.”</p><p>Joohyung rolls his eyes. “And what are you going to do about it? You’re in my house, in my study, with no proof of me having kidnapped your friend aside from hearsay. There’s nothing you can do.”</p><p>“I’ll kill you,” Chenle seethes, wand already aimed at the professor. Joohyung seems a bit taken aback but laughs, sitting back in his desk chair.</p><p>“Just try,” he scoffs. “The only way you can get your friend back is through me.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Donghyuck snarls, suddenly snapping a spell out faster than Jeno can blink. The stacks of paper on the desk scatter as it explodes into shards. “You take my best friend,” the chair shatters, “you curse him,” a spell destroys the bookcase behind Joohyung, who finally looks ruffled as Donghyuck advances, slinging hexes at him, “you make him steal against his will,” he pauses, gathering up the last of his words, “and then you have the gall to show your fucking face again at Hogwarts as if you ever deserved the respect of being a professor.” He hisses something in parseltongue, and a snake uncurls from his arm under his sleeves, fangs bared at Joohyung. “It’s not a problem for me to deal with scum like you.”</p><p>Mark blinks from beside Jeno, and mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like <em> that’s so hot </em>before flinging a shield up to block Joohyung’s first retaliation. </p><p>Jeno wishes he had paid more attention during their duelling lessons. He remembers all the charms, all the spells he needs, but fighting an established and well-practiced professor is different than duelling his peers in a classroom.</p><p>Joohyung barely bothers moving, deflecting spells left and right. He’s arrogantly relaxed, slow to respond and languid in his casting. It bothers Jeno but infuriates Donghyuck, who advances across the room to aim more directly at Joohyung.</p><p>The professor laughs, pointing his wand and then, with a flourish, he says, “<em> Segmentuem!”  </em></p><p>It’s almost slow motion, the way the green light crackles through the air. Mark shouts something, but he’s too far away to reach him. </p><p>There’s a sharp, slicing noise that echoes around the room, and the spell fizzles against the stone after slicing through the bookshelves. Donghyuck is alive and in one piece. </p><p>Renjun is braced against his side, eyes pinched shut. His wand falls to the ground, out of his hand. Chenle screams unintelligibly, Chinese spells spilling from his mouth and his wand. The world spins in Jeno’s sight. He grabs Renjun, heart aching at the sound he makes as Jeno pulls him back, arm clutching at his other shoulder. Jeno can’t tell what’s wrong but he’s bleeding, slumped in Jeno’s arms and wheezing.</p><p>“Blood,” he manages, grimacing and shaking his head weakly. “Hate… hate the sight of it.”</p><p>“I know,” Jeno murmurs, drawing back with him. Mark goes on the offensive, finally drawing from his years of secluding himself in the Ilvermorny library. He makes sure to shift them so that Renjun is watching the fight instead of staring down at his own almost-severed arm. “I— just hold on.” He ignores Jisung coming to stand in front of them, redirecting Joohyung’s spells to Chenle or Donghyuck instead to give Jeno more time to carefully tear the fabric of his robes away from the injury. He’ll deal with what it feels like to have your friend’s blood all over your hands later.</p><p>The healing spell he casts isn’t enough to properly knit Renjun’s nerves and bones together but it helps. At least he isn’t worried about his arm falling off anymore. </p><p>Mark drops back, depositing Renjun’s wand into his other hand. “I called Johnny and Taeyong,” he says, looking back at where Joohyung is still holding his own easily even against the six of them. “They should be here—”</p><p>Johnny and Taeyong make their appearance heard, Apparating into the room with a loud cracking sound. Joohyung shouts wordlessly, sending curses towards them with showers of sparks and lights. The room is on fire, flame licking at the books surrounding them. </p><p>“Soon,” Mark finishes, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his brother.</p><p>Jeno barely dodges a hex, pulling Renjun with him and hearing it whistle as it goes past his ear. Johnny blasts it out of the way of hitting Jisung. He shoots a spell towards Joohyung, hitting him square in the chest and the professor snarls, slowing as if fighting his way through mud.</p><p>“Go,” Johnny says immediately, nodding in Mark’s direction. “Go find Jaemin. This scum is the least of your problems. Yong and I will handle him.” Taeyong has his gaze trained on Joohyung and they’re engaging in some form of mental duel, likely the result of Taeyong delving deep into the professor’s mind. It’s the first time Jeno’s ever seen a fully trained Legilimens in action and he almost wishes he could stop and watch, but Johnny’s right. Joohyung growls, shutting his eyes, and Taeyong dodges the curse he casts.</p><p>“Go ahead,” says Mark, gesturing at the others. “I’ll help Johnny and Taeyong and then join you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Renjun waits for Mark to nod before turning away, toward the hall. Jeno follows Chenle and Jisung out. Donghyuck hesitates a few steps behind, hands clenched into fists. He turns on his heel once more, glaring at Mark.</p><p>“You better promise,” he threatens weakly, “that you won’t do anything stupid and self-sacrificing. We have to talk. So don’t do anything.”</p><p>Mark laughs before his attention is wrenched back to the fight. “I promise, Hyuck. We’ll talk.”</p><p>Donghyuck sniffs and nods, robe swirling behind him. Jeno waits, only leaving once the Slytherin joins him. </p><p>Not even four paces from the study, Chenle pauses, looking around with a frown. “Hold on,” he says. “He’s close. Or something is, at least.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” Jeno stops. There’s nothing he can see nearby, just smooth cobblestone and lit sconces bolted into the walls. </p><p>“He’s really sensitive to magic, like spells,” Donghyuck answers as Chenle begins to poke around. “It’s why he’s so good in Charms.”</p><p>“Ahh.” Jeno joins him with Renjun supported at his side, hands carefully searching for something different about the stones, the floor, anything. </p><p>“Here!” Renjun shouts, tapping on one of the stones with his hand, grimacing at the jostling of his other arm. The thunk it makes is slightly off, different than the ones around it. “It’s this one. Stand back.”</p><p>“What are you going to—” </p><p>The stones explode with a gesture of Renjun’s wand, and Jeno yelps, stepping back from the debris. The rubble reveals a wooden door set into the wall. Jisung grabs at the rest of the stones, throwing them out of the way with his hands until the handle is exposed and he can push on it, throwing his weight into his shoulder.</p><p>It bursts open, and they push against each other into the room.</p><p>“Jaemin,” Jeno breathes,  because there he is, curled on the floor with his hands covering his ears. </p><p> </p><p>⭒⭒⭑⭑✯⭑⭑⭒⭒</p><p> </p><p>There’s a lot of noise outside of Jaemin’s door, and he barely registers it through the constant fog he’s been in. Someone is shouting, no, several people are shouting, and there are crashes and explosions echoing through the empty stone room. Jaemin stares at the door, white obscuring the edges of his vision. He has no idea how much time has passed since Joohyung got his hands on the necklace and what happened in between him casting Imperious and Jaemin coming to, only to be tossed into the weird state he’s in now. </p><p>He can’t distinguish any of the voices but it doesn’t stop him from trying, straining to catch any words or recognisable sounds. The sound is muddied through the spell, and thinking feels like it’s taking a physical toll on him. It’s much easier to just rest his head against the wall and let it be washed away. </p><p>It’s loud, he faintly considers; something’s going on. Joohyung never makes this much noise. But if it’s not Joohyung… </p><p>Jaemin groans, weakly grasping at his head. It aches, sluggishly processing his thoughts. It’s noisy, there are more than two different voices, and there are the sounds of spells landing on stone. He can’t tell if the noises are getting closer or further away, and if the brief flashes of light from under the door are just the flickering of his consciousness. He wishes he could sleep; he wishes he could dream and meet Jeno again. </p><p>Joohyung said something about him trying to kill his friends. What did he do while he was cursed? Is Jeno okay? Did Jaemin hurt him? He hisses in pain, tugging on his hair to try and keep himself grounded. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he did hurt Jeno. Other than kill Joohyung with his bare hands. </p><p>It’s easier with his eyes closed, so he tucks his head down and breathes through his nose. </p><p>There’s no way he wouldn’t remember hurting one of his friends. But he can’t remember <em> he can’t remember he can’t remember he can’t remember he can’t—  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jaemin?” Jeno looks at him, confused, and Jaemin’s mouth smiles and opens, and Jaemin’s voice says something. Jeno tilts his head, hands hesitating between them, and then Jeno shakes his head, stepping away, and Jaemin hears his own voice, watches his hand dip into his robes and draw out his wand—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He screams, hitting his forehead on the wall and gritting his teeth. Remember, remember, he has to know if he— </p><p> </p><p><em> Donghyuck practically growls at him, saying something Jaemin can’t understand, and then snakes whip through the trees, and they must be in the Forbidden Forest, but </em> why <em> and Donghyuck is shouting at him, wand drawn. Jaemin’s voice is making excuses, shallow and fake, and Donghyuck scoffs, pointing at Jaemin and casting—  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jaemin manages, garbled, and there’s something wet running down his face. He doesn’t know who he’s asking but he keeps trying, vision going spotty with effort and— </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mark is holding Donghyuck, his eyes full of anger and fear. He says something to Jaemin, and there’s a burst of light from beside them, Renjun frowning from the edge of the clearing, where are they? Jaemin answers, and his mouth curls into a sneer, and it’s not Jaemin, it’s not, it’s not—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He groans again, trying to grasp the weak, flitting images of fighting and the pulse of magic under his skin combined with the feeling of bliss that the Imperius Curse brings. He’s angry, stewing in the back of his memories, and then— </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jeno steps into the clearing, hands raised, cheeks stained. He’s not holding a wand anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jaemin,” he says, and not-Jaemin laughs, head tossed back. “Jaemin,” Jeno repeats, “I know you’re in there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And Jaemin’s not, it’s not him, but he’s angry, so angry, and it boils over when Joohyung makes him raise his wand again against Jeno, against his friends, and somehow a tree cracks and crashes down just beyond Jeno’s shoulder. Joohyung is angry, makes Jaemin cast again, but it’s enough time—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s no way that Jaemin would have, even from the recesses of his mind, hurt Jeno, but then the brief image of a collapsed Donghyuck flickers through his eyes and he pitches forward, struggling to bring anything into focus. All he can hear is Jeno’s voice saying his name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t touch him!” Jisung shouts, pushing Chenle behind him. “What are you doing, Jaemin?” Jaemin says something taunting, wand swinging in wide arcs. Jisung casts some spell at him, snapping through his wand and then there’s a searing pain in his chest—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His wand, Jisung broke his wand. Jaemin doesn’t even feel sadness beyond the overwhelming relief that the youngest stopped him. The shouts and noises outside the door build and build, closer and closer. It’s loud, too loud. Whatever is running down the sides of his face smears under his fingers as Jaemin clamps his hands over his ears. What did he do, what did he—</p><p>The door bursts open, light pouring into the room and piercing painfully through the fog in Jaemin’s mind. He winces, curling away from the bright white. There are so many voices, people yelling and talking over each other and Jaemin just wants it to stop, stop, stop—</p><p>“Jaemin,” someone cuts through the cacophony. “Oh god, Jaemin, oh my god.”</p><p>“Stop!” Jaemin recoils, and there’s not even any fear, just confusion. “Please— it’s so loud, stop, please, please—”</p><p>“Shut up,” the voice says harshly, angled away from Jaemin. “Quiet, just go wait outside. Out! Shut the door.” There’s arguments coming from further away, desperately clamouring for attention. “Get out!” The fighting stops, and the light disappears behind the safety of the door again. Jaemin tries not to whimper in relief. He doesn’t know if it works or if the sound slips through his teeth regardless. “Jaemin,” the person whispers again, softly. They’re still there, in his room, and Jaemin cringes. “Oh, Jaemin.” </p><p>“Who— what do you want,” Jaemin garbles, and the person sniffles. </p><p>“Can you see me?”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head, sluggishly swinging one arm out to hit the intruder. They catch his hand, holding it carefully. </p><p>“Please, Nana,” they plead, and the nickname takes a moment to register.</p><p><em> Nana. </em>Joohyung doesn’t know that name. Jaemin shakes his head again, trying to clear his mind.</p><p>“I can’t,” he gasps, and even though he’s looking there’s nothing but blocks of colour in front of him. “I— the spell—” his voice trips over the sounds.</p><p>“Did he put a curse on you? What spell?”</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know,” Jaemin mumbles, blindly grasping at the other, because it’s Jeno, it has to be Jeno. “Jeno?”</p><p>“It’s me,” Jeno says, voice cracking. “It’s me, Nana. I told you I’d find you.”</p><p>“Please help me,” he asks, just short of begging. The headache is building to a crescendo. “I can’t… think.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Just, hold on.” Jeno shifts, and then a cool hand rests on Jaemin’s cheek, still tacky with blood. “<em> Finite. </em>”</p><p>The spell clears and so does Jaemin’s head, vision slowly swimming back into clarity. Jaemin barely has time to blink before Jeno sobs, lurching forward and tugging Jaemin into his embrace.</p><p>“Oh,” Jaemin whispers, “Jeno. Thank god.” He wraps his arms up around Jeno’s shoulders, uncaring of the red he’s smearing against his skin.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Jeno whispers back. “I’m sorry it took us such a long time to find you. I’m so sorry, Nana, I’m so relieved. I couldn’t find your dreams, and then you—” He bites his lip and shakes his head. “I’ll tell you later. Why are you bleeding so much? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No.” Jaemin’s answer is muffled. “I hit my head on the wall. It’s okay.”</p><p>“<em> Episkey. </em>” Jeno gently taps his wand against Jaemin’s forehead. His skin warms as the bleeding stops, and with another quiet spell the blood clears up off of his face. He tucks Jaemin close, inhaling shakily. “I was so scared when we couldn't find you. The rest are here, Donghyuck and Mark and the others. Johnny and Taeyong too. I’ll tell you about what happened when we get back to Hogwarts.” </p><p>Jaemin nods, taking a deep breath. “Do you promise to tell me all of it? No matter how much it hurts?”</p><p>Jeno stiffens and then chuckles, slowly helping Jaemin stand. “I promise, Nana. I’ll tell you everything.” He’s quiet for a moment, letting Jaemin get used to being fully upright after such a long time. “Do you… do you remember any of it?”</p><p>“Not really. I’ve been trying to remember anything I can but between the curse and the spell it was really difficult to even think.” They take steps towards the door, Jaemin leaning heavily on Jeno, muscles protesting. “How much time has passed? Since he kidnapped me?”</p><p>“Eight days, four hours and twenty-three minutes,” Jeno answers shakily. “I counted. I found you in my dreams two days and fourteen hours in, and then again after five days and seven hours. It was probably after he cast the Imperius Curse that I couldn’t find your dreams, and then this spell probably hindered me as well.” He looks at the door resolutely and Jaemin sighs, looking at his profile. “We should go out. The others are waiting.”</p><p>Donghyuck, Renjun, Mark and Jisung are just outside the door, Jisung holding onto Chenle’s hand. Donghyuck’s head whips in their direction the moment the door opens.</p><p>“Jaemin,” he croaks, voice unsteady, and tentatively reaches toward him. “Is it you? Just you?”</p><p>Jaemin nods, wondering again what exactly happened while he was cursed. He opens his arms for Donghyuck to fall into and laughs quietly. “Only me. I’m sorry for worrying you—” </p><p>“You idiot,” Donghyuck mumbles, face pressed into Jaemin’s neck. “You’re an asshole. Don’t ever scare me like that again. I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“We were all really worried,” Mark says, smoothing a hand down Donghyuck’s back. “Gave us quite the scare, Jaem.” </p><p>Jaemin blinks, getting used to the light, and stretches out his arms, taking a deep breath of clear air. He barely catches Jisung taking a half step away with teary eyes until Chenle tugs him back, whispering in the Gryfindor’s ear.</p><p>“Sungie,” Jaemin murmurs, “I’m sorry. And I forgive you. Thank you for breaking my wand. Thank you, Jisung.”</p><p>“You remember?” Jisung gasps, surprise mirrored on the others. “Jaemin, I’m so— I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have broken it, and I— I didn’t mean to hit you, and— I was so scared,” he cries, scrubbing at his face. Chenle smiles and motions at Jaemin.</p><p>“Only bits and pieces of it,” Jaemin answers honestly, and he takes Jisung’s hands away from his face and pulls him close as he shakes. “But I remember you protecting everyone. I can get a new wand, Jisung.”</p><p>“I— I know, but still. I hurt you,” he whispers, muffled. </p><p>“It wasn’t me.” Jaemin leans back and wipes the tears off Jisung’s cheeks. “It wasn’t, Jisung, that was him. That doesn’t make it any easier but if it helps, I didn’t even feel it.” He pointedly decides not to mention the burning sensation in his shoulder he’s slowly becoming aware of until they get back to Hogwarts. “I’m not angry, I’m not upset, I’m just grateful. And so proud of you.”</p><p>Jisung’s shoulders shake, tears soaking Jaemin’s shirt. Jaemin keeps a hand on his back, blinking to clear his own eyes. Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun are whispering to each other about something, probably how they’re all going to get back to Hogwarts safely. They give Jisung just another moment to compose himself, and Chenle takes his hand again when he finally steps out of Jaemin’s hug. </p><p>“We’re going to use the Floo network,” Renjun says. “There’s a fireplace in Joohyung’s study.” He practically spits the professor’s name, scowling. “That’s where Johnny and Taeyong are waiting for us.” </p><p>“What happened to him?” Jaemin asks, stifling the involuntary shiver of fear down his spine. If Joohyung is still around, there’s nothing stopping him from coming after them again, and while Jaemin would gladly rather it be him, chances are that Joohyung wouldn’t let the rest of them go without some kind of fight. </p><p>Mark and Jeno exchange a look. “Um,” Mark begins. “He Apparated away after Johnny and Taeyong arrived. But he was pretty severely injured. I’m not sure how far he can make it. Him coming after us is a pretty high possibility. We should try to get back to Hogwarts as soon as we can. I’d guess he will expect us to go straight back, but it’s safest. I don’t think he’s in any condition to come after us right away.”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Renjun adds after a moment. Jaemin finally takes notice of the red staining his torn-up sleeve and the way he winces when the Ravenclaw shifts. He decides he’ll ask about it later. Renjun doesn’t seem interested in addressing it if the determined set of his eyes means anything. </p><p>Taeyong and Johnny are waiting for them back in Joohyung’s study, and Taeyong is sorting through all the remaining books and papers, murmuring to Johnny as he looks at all the material Joohyung was collecting. At the sound of footsteps he looks up.</p><p>“Jaemin!” Taeyong rushes over, hands fluttering around Jaemin as if to make sure he’s still in one piece. “Oh gods, Jaemin, are you okay?”</p><p>Jaemin puts up with his fussing, letting Taeyong inspect him for any further injuries. “I’m okay. Just tired.”</p><p>“I bet,” Johnny says, resting his hand gently on Jaemin’s injured shoulder, and Taeyong swats him away when Jaemin flinches, probing carefully at where Jisung hit him. “Let’s get you back to Hogwarts, let the healers get a look at that shoulder.”</p><p>Jaemin reaches back for Jisung’s wrist because he can practically feel the panic on the younger, rubbing his skin reassuringly. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The journey back to Hogwarts is smooth for the most part, stepping out of the fireplace in the headmaster’s office. Professor Kwon is waiting for them, and has to stop Professor Bae from immediately assaulting the seven of them with questions. </p><p>“Let them be, Irene,” she says. “They’ve been through a lot. We’ll have plenty of time for questions later. Boys, you can go straight to the Hospital Wing. Changmin will be waiting for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Kwon. B— Professor Boa,” Mark corrects at a bemused stare from the Headmistress.</p><p>Doctor Shim ushers Jaemin and Renjun to adjacent beds as soon as they walk in, making quick work of repairing Renjun’s arm and the gash in Jaemin’s shoulder. Jisung sniffles the whole time and Jaemin does his best to continue to assure him that it’s not that bad.</p><p>“Can I go now?” he asks, shifting around to make sure that the skin isn’t pulling on the edges of the injury.</p><p>Doctor Shim shakes his head. “Not yet, Jaemin, I’d like it if you could stay here just for a bit longer. I have some questions to ask about the spell he put on you, and just to monitor you overnight in case there are aftereffects of being under the influence of a curse or hex for such a long time. Your friends can stay for a while but I will need them to clear out as soon as it’s time for bed.”</p><p>Jeno visibly struggles not to argue, nodding instead and stepping aside to let the doctor head back out to meet briefly with Taeyong, Johnny, and Professor Kwon. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Yangyang bursts through the Hospital Wing doors, rushing over to Renjun’s bedside with a short cry, burrowing into the other and shoving Chenle out of the way, who squawks and falls against Jisung. Jaemin watches his friends wrestle with each other, not missing the way that Mark and Donghyuck edge closer and closer to sneaking away, and smiles. “I’m okay, I think. It’ll take some time, but… I’m okay. I’m glad everything is okay. For now.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jeno agrees, perched on his bed and lightly grasping his hand. He dips down to kiss Jaemin’s forehead, laughing and then pecking his lips too when Jaemin whines. “I’m glad too.”</p><p> </p><p>They don’t talk about what happened for a few days as Jaemin gets used to being back at school among other people and eating normal food. He goes back to classes almost immediately even though the threat of Joohyung returning looms over his thoughts. For the most part, people give him space, only a few curious underclassmen asking questions that Jaemin doesn’t mind answering. </p><p>Jeno finally gets him alone, and quietly asks if Jaemin will take them to the prefect’s bathroom for some privacy.<br/>There’s no one in the bathroom when they get there, which Jaemin was expecting. He doesn’t really expect Jeno to go ahead and run the bath, taking his shoes and socks off to sit by the edge. He gestures for Jaemin to join him. </p><p>There’s a few minutes of quiet. Jeno always takes the time to carefully gather his thoughts, and Jaemin doesn’t press him. He knows that they’re here so that Jeno can tell him what happened as he had promised. It’s not going to be easy for any of them, but he still startles slightly when Jeno starts.</p><p>“Do you remember showing up in my dream?” Jeno asks, carefully watching Jaemin.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well,” he starts, “it was probably just after he made you steal the pendant from Gringotts. You were there in my dream but I could sort of tell it wasn’t actually you.”</p><p>“How could you tell?” Jaemin takes Jeno’s hands and plays with his fingers.</p><p>“Your smile.” Jeno looks bashful. “It wasn’t as pretty when he was making you do it.” He swats Jaemin’s noisy kisses away. “Wait until I’m done, please.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jaemin pouts until Jeno rolls his eyes and pecks him on the cheek. “Continue.”</p><p>Jeno stares at the other wall of the bathroom, kicking his feet in the tub. “And then you tried to attack me.”</p><p>Jaemin stills, trying to keep his breathing even. “I’m glad I didn’t succeed. What happened?”</p><p>“I woke up,” Jeno simply says. “I just made myself stop dreaming. You didn’t show up again, and then we got the news that someone had broken into Gringotts disguised as the Minister. I guessed that it was you and told the professors. They told us —Donghyuck and Mark and everyone— that we needed to pretend not to suspect Joohyun.” He laughs shortly. “I had to go to three classes with that bastard while knowing he had you locked up somewhere. Renjun had class with him everyday. I’m not sure how he didn’t let on or murder him in the middle of Herbology.” Jeno’s quiet for another moment, swirling his toes in the foamy water. “And then there was just waiting for a while. Until… well, until you came to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Jaemin nods. He was expecting this. “I have some memories from it. Not many, but I remember facing off in the Forest. Only bits and pieces.”</p><p>“What do you remember?”</p><p>“I remember fighting,” Jaemin answers, turning their hands back and forth. “I remember that I hurt someone, and I was going to hit you but I got so angry that I guess the curse faltered and I didn’t. I don’t think. And then Jisung broke my wand and hit me. That’s all.”</p><p>Jeno exhales in relief. “That’s the gist of it. Makes this easier, at least.” He pulls his hand away and Jaemin barely resists reaching after him. Jeno takes another deep breath. “Donghyuck and Mark found you in the forest. And then when we all came back, you ran. I chased you even though the others told me I shouldn’t. You did attack me, but missed the first time which was enough time for Donghyuck to catch up, you know he’s always been the fastest of us.” He tightens his fingers but Jaemin can see him shaking. “You did hit him. He’s got all those snakes, you know, and he sent them at you but you burned them all before they could get close. And then you hit him with some spell I don’t remember. It was terrifying.”</p><p>“I’m glad he’s okay,” Jaemin says in lieu of letting on how absolutely awful he feels. Jeno nods. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a relief. Mark caught him, though, which probably saved his life. You tried to hit Mark too, a few times, but he’s Head Boy for a reason. Renjun distracted you for long enough for him to back up with Donghyuck, at least until you hit Renjun. And then I came to you and that’s when I think you were able to stop Joohyung from killing me, because there was no way you would have missed from that close. It made you, him, angry, and he started to attack indiscriminately. That’s when he went after Chenle and Jisung wouldn’t let him. I don’t think Jisung wanted to hit you, I think he just wanted to save Chenle. But he did, and you were so hurt. I was so worried, even though I knew it wasn’t you but it still was, it was your face and your voice and your wand. He took you away right after that and we didn’t see you again.”</p><p>Jaemin <em> knows </em>Jeno is leaving a lot out, but he can’t bring himself to be bothered by it because of the sheer wall of panic and distress he’s trying to fight away. He stares blankly, sorting through the regret and pain of hurting his friends. Jeno’s saying something to him, worried, and Jaemin sighs, slipping off the edge of the tub into the water without taking any of his robes off. Jeno’s voice is muffled, and Jaemin gently pushes his hand away when the Hufflepuff reaches after him. Jeno withdraws just enough for Jaemin to wonder where he went, and then there’s a disruption in the water. </p><p>He blinks through the murk, and Jeno swims into view, robes stripped off. He ignores Jaemin shaking his head and gets closer, pressing his hands to Jaemin’s cheeks in the warmth of the bath. Jaemin finally lets go, lets himself crack and shatter in the water. He can feel his features flickering, unable to hold himself together. </p><p>Jeno doesn’t even flinch even though Jaemin’s sure he looks far from himself, or maybe even human. He keeps his hands on Jaemin, moving from his cheeks to his neck when the changing and twisting of Jaemin’s appearance becomes too much.</p><p>Jeno’s the one who drags them to the surface before Jaemin even realises his lungs are burning. Jaemin gasps for breath, robes heavy and dragging him down. He clings to Jeno and tries to get his heartbeat under control. Jeno supports them both, gently smoothing Jaemin’s wet hair off of his forehead.</p><p>The water is just barely on the side of too warm, and the bubbles smell like lilacs. It helps, although not as much as Jeno’s embrace. He floats them closer to the edge, alighting on the marble steps descending into the bath. They sit there for a while. Jaemin loses track of time; at some point he gets control of his features back, settling them one by one into his own face. He changes his hair, opting for a more striking navy-black instead of anything close to white. It helps.</p><p>His fingers and toes get pruney and his robes are uncomfortably damp around his shoulders and chest. “I think we should go,” Jaemin whispers finally, taking a deep breath. His heartbeat has evened out and his lungs feel clearer.</p><p>“Mmm, okay.” Jeno climbs out first, less encumbered, and turns back to help Jaemin up, keeping his hands on him. It’s reassuring. “Are you all right? We don’t have to go back just yet. I don’t think anyone will be looking for us.”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Jaemin says, deciding to believe it. “I think I ought to talk to all the rest of them too.”</p><p>“Only if you’re ready.” Jeno casts a drying spell on them both, taking Jaemin’s hand and deciding not to let go. Jaemin smiles wryly. </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be ready for anything for a long time,” he answers honestly, which makes Jeno chuckle. </p><p>“And that’s just fine.”</p><p>They’re both quiet, ducking out of the prefect’s bathroom. It’s only mid-afternoon, the sun blazing orange through the windows. It’s the middle of a Sunday and there aren’t very many students around. </p><p>At least, not until Jisung comes bolting around the corner, running into Jeno and slamming his hands on the Hufflepuff’s shoulders. </p><p>“Jisung! Are you okay?” Jaemin jumps, startled, and Jisung shakes his head.</p><p>“No time,” he gasps. “No— We have to go—”</p><p>“What’s going on? Jisung—”</p><p>“Joohyung,” he pants, and Jaemin’s blood runs cold. Jeno’s grasp on his hand tightens. “Joohyung’s here.”  Jisung doesn’t say anything else, just gesturing at them and turning to run back the way he came, not checking to see if they’re following. </p><p>Jeno stops Jaemin from immediately going after him. “Nana,” he says seriously, ignoring Jaemin’s tugging. “We don’t have to go out there. Someone else can handle it.”</p><p>Jaemin pauses and thinks about it for just a moment. He nods. “I know. I don’t want anyone else to have to handle it alone, though. I’ll be fine.” Jeno seems unconvinced but there’s a loud boom from outside and they have to <em> go. </em>“Jeno,” Jaemin urges, “let’s just— let’s just go. I think I need to see him again anyways. Any amount of closure I can get. We don’t have time to discuss it right now.”</p><p>Jeno chews on his lip for another second before nodding. “Okay. Promise me you’ll tell me if you aren’t okay.” Jaemin doesn’t promise but he does dip his head, pulling Jeno through the halls and down the stairs, bursting out into the open air and sunlight.</p><p>It’s not hard to find Joohyung; he’s making quite the scene. He’s alone, looking disheveled. He’s standing kind of crooked, evidence of the fight he had with Johnny, Taeyong and Mark. Jaemin waits for the fear to hit, and even though he’s prepared and bracing himself it knocks him off kilter, leaning heavily against Jeno who steps out just in front of him. </p><p>Joohyung roars when he catches sight of them, a far cry from the composed and arrogant professor who cursed and locked Jaemin up. He’s angry, and aside from his wrangled foot one of his arms is twisted. Jaemin shivers, willing himself upright through sheer willpower. </p><p>They join the rest of the students curved in a semi-circle quite a ways away from the professor, murmuring worriedly amongst themselves already. Chenle casts a glance at Jaemin as they approach, and Jaemin shakes his head just slightly. He’s okay. He’s in control. </p><p>“How dare you show your face here again,” Donghyuck growls, and the students part around him. “Didn’t learn your lesson the first time?”</p><p>“Quiet,” Joohyung demands wildly, focus narrowing in on the eight of them. “Quiet! You’re fools, absolute fools. You can’t even see what’s staring you right in the face.”</p><p>“And what, exactly, might that be?” Mark asks, ever more cautious and tactical than Donghyuck. Joohyung’s eyes blazing with rage and something strange that Jaemin can’t pinpoint.</p><p>“This is bigger than you,” Joohyung snarls, wand raised in his uninjured hand. “Bigger than me, bigger than Hogwarts. They have plans for you, all of you.” He gestures at the entire castle, laughing, unhinged. “Once they come for you, oh, then… then it’s over. This castle, this ancient, stony deceitful school, they’ll take it down brick by brick, stone by stone, and the grounds will run red.” </p><p>Muttering breaks out among the students, whispering to each other in shock. Joohyung laughs again, shrill and bordering on inhuman.</p><p>“When that day comes, none of this will have been in vain,” he says, curling his fingers tighter around his wand. “None of it. Everything happens for the sake of their grand vision. We are but mere puzzle pieces, only briefly moving from our places so that they may find where we belong. All of you!” Students duck away from him as he swings his arms. “You’ve all been blessed to be chosen. Hogwarts is blessed. Wizardkind is blessed. And I have been blessed above you with the gift of delivering their message.” He takes another breath, and then shouts, “They will follow! They will deliver! They will bring order! Await—”</p><p>His words are cut off by an explosion, breaking the grass and earth where he is— was— and sending shockwaves through the ground that knock Jaemin off his feet. Jeno grabs his hand and pulls him up and back out of the crater, smoking around the edges and flames still lingering among the dirt. Someone is screaming, students are yelling and fleeing and Jaemin shakily stands, the soles of his shoes scorched. Donghyuck whirls around, searching the skies and the towers and the treeline. Mark has his wand out, already on the defensive, and Chenle has Jisung tucked behind him.</p><p>Jeno stares down into the massive hole in the middle of the grounds, everything in the radius eviscerated. The only trace of anything there is the stench of burning flesh in the air and the awful, horrid mess in the centre. Yangyang gags, clutching onto Renjun’s sleeve. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Jaemin finally says, finding his voice. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeno answers finally, turning back to look at everyone. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>⭒⭒⭑⭑✯⭑⭑⭒⭒</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is to all the bumps, hurdles and struggles along the way! As well as all the people around me who helped and supported me in this through the technical problems, the emotional problems, and the weight of beginning something much bigger than I anticipated &lt;3<br/>particular thanks to nee, who held my hand at basically every step; my best friend and functioning half of my brain, katy; cla for helping with the initial idea forming of this and who convinced me I could make it bigger; e, for letting me use her desktop after three laptop mishaps; b, for doing all kinds of betaing for me at all kinds of weird hours, and to the prompter who made it possible &lt;3</p><p>this fic... could possibly be in a series! but I have other projects I need to finish before I return to it so, for now, thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/naeuioneonenine">twitter </a></p><p> </p><p>Thank you also to the mods of the fest! You've done an incredible job running this fest and I'm so excited to have participated!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>